Glow
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: In an AU where Moonflowers start out as babies (called "Seedlings"), young Hanazuki grows up on her moon and learns and experiences new things about the odd little Lunaverse she lives in. Cover image by CookieDaFlareonKitte on DeviantArt.
1. Prologue - The New Seedling

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Something I've been wondering: do Moonflowers age and mature?**

 **I asked myself: what if they actually started out as babies rather than already being young adults/teens/preteens (if that's what their forms and behavior is supposed to seem like)? In the show, they're born already able to walk and talk and have to figure out their job on their own. Also, we don't really know how long Hanazuki's lived on her moon...**

 **A new story project told in an AU where Moonflowers start out as babies (referred to as "Seedlings") and grow up as humans do. Their little head flower starts as a bud and gradually blooms with the more emotions the Moonflower learns to express.**

 **I'm still kind of working on the main plot for this story, but this first chapter focuses on a loose retelling of the first episode in this AU, and then a few more light-hearted chapters focusing on Hanazuki's early life on her moon where the residents we all know and love take the time to guide, bond with and teach her,** **before the main plot actually kicks in.**

 **EXTRA NOTE: Hanazuki, Kiyoshi, Maroshi and Kiazuki will be portrayed as children around 6, 8, 9 and 10 (respectively) once the main plot begins.**

 **I can't draw worth bull, so just imagine that all the Moonflowers are tinier and even more adorable and whatever.**

* * *

Drifting about in the deepest depths of space was a single crystal seed, illuminated with bright colors reflected by the stars around it.

All Moonflowers were once a seed.

Approaching the small crystal was a diminutive, strange looking being- Little Dreamer, the one who creates the Moonflowers. Nobody has ever seen him with his eyes open, yet he can still see as if they were. Little Dreamer takes a deep breath in, and exhales, causing the seed to briefly glitter and shake before floating away quickly.

Blown by that breath of wind down to a glimmering blue moon far below, the tiny seed implants itself into the soft soil, and starts to grow, surrounded by a shining rainbow of different hues. Thus bringing the beginning of a new and beautiful life.

A Seedling was born.

But she was not alone.

Little creatures, the Hemkas, though not as small as the Seedling was, had been watching this strange phenomenon and warily approach the new arrival. One of them, the Pink Hemka, seemed less cautious and more excited to see the new face. She stops close to the baby and gently lifts it up with both of its ears. The other Hemkas, nine of them in total and all different colors and shades, gather around Pink to see. The Orange Hemka, intrigued, swats at the dark flowerbud on the baby's head with one ear, but jumps back when the Red Hemka snaps loudly for him to stop.

Slowly opening her eyes, blurred vision from fatigue, the Seedling stretches and yawns before looking around at her new surroundings. Upon seeing the Hemkas, she starts cooing excitedly and nuzzling against the one that was holding her.

Curious, the Hemkas babble back and forth to each other, something the baby was unable to comprehend (not that she could understand any language, anyway). The Hemkas eventually decided to show the Seedling to other residents on the moon, as of yet not knowing what kind of creature she was, and deeming it harmless.

"Where the _sparkles_ did you guys find a baby?" Dazzlessence Jones interrogates the little creatures, "It's not Chicken Plant's, is it?"

The ten Hemkas shake their little heads in unison, babbling an explanation of what they'd witnessed as the Seedling, still in Pink's ears, starts reaching out towards the diamond, mesmerized by the shimmering being.

"A seed? Well... she sure is cute, whatever-she-is," Dazzlessence pats the baby's head affectionately, "what's her name?"

The Hemkas glance at each other and shrug.

"Hey... Guys...?" A low, out of breath voice calls from behind the crowd, "what's everyone doing over here?"

Sleepy Unicorn trudges over, briefly falling over on his side and giving up, until he catches sight of the new Seedling and jumps back up in surprise.

"Oh! What's up, Sleepy?" Dazzlessence starts nonchalantly, "yeah, apparently this baby came from a seed that fell from the sky! At least, that's what the Hemkas are saying. They found her. Weird, right?"

The purple unicorn cautiously approaches the baby without looking at Dazzlessence.

"It's a Seedling," he says, almost awed as the tiny girl reaches out and grabs his hoof.

"A _what?"_

"A Seedling. A baby Moonflower," Sleepy clarifies, "the moon I came from... had one too. They're supposed to protect the moons, but-"

The conversation is cut short when the group spots Little Dreamer flying down to greet them, a grey object in hand. It resembled a popsicle.

Murmuring softly in his sleep, the being plops the object into the confused Seedling's lap before preparing to fly off again, but is stopped by Sleepy Unicorn, who is watching him expectantly.

"Do you know the Seedling's name?"

Looking back at the small girl play-fighting with the Hemkas over the grey object, Little Dreamer mumbles something incoherent before taking off and vanishing into the vast starry sky.

"That wasn't helpful at all," Dazzlessence mutters.

"I believe he said 'Hanazuki'," a talking pyramid rumbles, causing the ground to shake briefly with the loudness of its voice. The newly named Seedling almost falls over, but Pink Hemka catches her safely in her ears again.

"Hanazuki," Sleepy echoes, looking down at the baby, her big wide eyes filled with wonder with all that she sees.

 _"I promise I won't fail like I did the last time..."_

Barely noticeable, the colorless object briefly flickers bright yellow in Hanazuki's little hands.

* * *

 **If you are interested in seeing this continue, please let me know! I'm just experimenting with this a little. I love your support and any reviews, positive or negative, are welcome!**

 **(Pink Hemka is best adoptive parent 10/10)**


	2. Grow

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Brianna Freeman- AAA THANK YOU SO MUCH :)**

* * *

About six months had elapsed since Hanazuki had been born on the moon.

Things had changed with her arrival, but were slowly becoming a peaceful routine.

Hanazuki was a very excitable Seedling, sociable and full of energy, though as an infant, she still couldn't walk or speak. Wherever she went, she always carried around her first Treasure from Little Dreamer, which had not yet been activated, but seeing it as a gift for her, she kept it. That exuberance she emanated spread to everyone she met.

Even Chicken Plant- one of the moon's most cantankerous residents- seemed to be happier around Hanazuki. Being a mother to so many children and having to watch them all grow up and leave in the literal blink of an eye to never see again, Chicken Plant found peace of mind in Hanazuki- a baby that matured slowly, one that never had to leave the moon.

Sleepy Unicorn and Dazzlessence Jones came every morning to see the Hemkas and the baby Moonflower, observing and playing with them. Pink Hemka, as the most caring and patient of the Hemkas, was the primary caretaker of the little Seedling, and needless to say, she was exceptionally good at that task. One was never seen without the other.

It soon became conventional to the residents of the little moon.

Then there came a night that changed the moon again.

* * *

The curious Seedling only grows more and more inquisitive as the secrets of her home are kept from her.

There were so many places to see on the moon, but the Hemkas kept her away from them. Why couldn't she go to that place with less light, or the big glowing mountain? Why were those areas too "dangerous" for her? What did it mean?

She wanted to find out what the fuss was all about.

As another day passed into another night, the moon was preparing to go to sleep. When the light side was dark, the dark side was pitch black, full of shadows. But this intrigued Hanazuki. The dark side was... just that, dark, but illuminated by its bright trees and rocks and crystals. It looked mysterious and beautiful to the Seedling, so blissfully unaware of the ugly things lurking deep in the blackness, hiding from those lovely little lights.

She wanted to go there. But she couldn't go with anyone watching; those who wanted to stop her from going, so she had to wait. Closing her eyes and pretending to sleep, Hanazuki lets Pink Hemka kiss her good night and wrap her into a soft embrace as the other Hemkas gather close by in a protective way.

What was this feeling Hanazuki suddenly felt? She was starting to feel as if she were betraying the Hemkas for going where they didn't want her to. It was an uncomfortable feeling, guilt.

Yet that did not quell her desire to explore.

The Moonflower waited for the Hemkas to fall asleep, one by one. In the dead of the night, she cautiously grabs her grey popsicle treasure, slipping out of Pink's hug and, in a challenging struggle, tries to silently maneuver through the other sleeping Hemkas surrounding her. It was difficult being smaller than them and unable to walk, but Hanazuki still persisted in trying to reach her goal.

Finally freeing herself, Hanazuki enthusiastically darts towards the dark side of her moon, enveloped by the shadows as she wanders in, crawling through the soft blue grass, her Treasure in tow.

How unfortunate that a _hungry_ something hiding in the dark immediately notices the tiny, vulnerable creature's presence... and how "unfortunate" that Hanazuki had not yet learned how sensitive a Hemka's sense of hearing is.

Colorful little ears lift up at the sound of Hanazuki's little excited coos and the _crunch, crunch_ of her crawling through the grass.

* * *

Sleepy Unicorn and Dazzlessence Jones are awoken by Lime Green Hemka, who was screaming and babbling nonstop in panic. The two follow Lime to the other Hemkas, who were trying to coax Hanazuki out from the Dark Side of the moon, who could be seen from her telltale white-and-black hair glowing in the dark. The Seedling blows raspberries at them in response, laughing as she swings her Treasure about in a victorious manner.

"Hanazuki's on the Dark Side!" Dazzlessence shouts, stating the obvious before bursting into song, "this is a _treacherous_ and _high-risk_ situation!"

Hanazuki doesn't notice the massive, obviously starving Mazzadril, drooling over her head- until one of its long slimy tendrils wrap around her and slowly lift her up off the ground. Confused, she thinks of it as more like a ride than a vicious predator trying to get a snack, and laughs innocently as the monster growls at the horrified faces below.

Pink Hemka is notably stunned by this, still taking the situation in.

 _Hanazuki is_ _in danger. Do something. You love her. She's **yours.**_

Pink growls, looking towards the other Hemkas with a fierce spark in her eyes.

In a single swift move, the ten little creatures morph into a giant Rainbow Hemka, dwarfing Dazzlessence and Sleepy, but matching the Mazzadril's size. Its big eyes blazed with unmatchable fury.

This was the first time anyone had seen Pink _this_ angry.

Nobody messed with _her_ baby. The Moonflower was meant to be the moon's protector, but she needed protectors of her own.

* * *

Surprised, the Mazzadril drops Hanazuki, who laughs again as Dazzlessence dives down to catch her in his arms. The furious Rainbow Hemka wraps its ears around the Mazzadril's horns, both creatures growling. A fight begins.

Dazzlessence shields Hanazuki's eyes from the ground shaking brawl as Sleepy Unicorn steps in to help the giant Hemka, blasting magic beams at the beast's feet, distracting it from the Hemkas and allowing them to temporarily overpower it. Unfortunately, the Mazzadril attacks back with a violent headbutt, knocking the rainbow fusion over and giving it a mild injury. Sleepy tires himself out struggling to keep the Mazzadril from hurting the Hemka further, his magic barrier slowly fading. The Rainbow Hemka uses this short time to recover, get up again, and grab the Mazzadril by its horns once more, lifting it up with brute force and repeatedly bashing it against the side of a large mountain.

Without any other choice, Dazzlessence puts Hanazuki down on the light side and runs to help in the battle.

Watching her caretakers working so hard to protect her, the Seedling realizes her mistake and is overcome with guilt again. She looks down at her Treasure, flickering red for just a moment. She didn't realize what was really happening in the fight due to how dark it was, but the loud noises made her curious again, and worried for them.

She wanted to pay it forward. For them.

Letting out a scream, Hanazuki wobbles and crawls towards the Mazzadril again at an incredible speed, her white highlights turning red along with her Treasure, now bearing an angry expression. The Rainbow Hemka, Sleepy, Dazzlessence, even the Mazzadril- stare at her with faces of disbelief.

The Seedling starts weakly hitting the Mazzadril with the red popsicle Treasure, still shouting at the top of her little lungs until the Treasure flies out of her grip and onto the ground, where it sinks as if melting into a puddle.

And something starts to grow.

A red, feisty looking tree stands where the Treasure once was, surprising everyone and scaring away the shocked and severely injured Mazzadril, but no one was more surprised than Sleepy Unicorn.

Six months old, and this tiny Seedling had already learned _feistiness._ Something about this... felt _extraordinary._

The exhausted Hemkas unfuse and gather around Hanazuki and the tree, babbling at her with tones somewhere between scolding her and praising her. Pink, understandably, won't stop hugging her, and Red was looking at the tree with curiosity, as its color matched his. The Moonflower reaches out and touches the red tree, her eyes wide with wonder. Little Dreamer comes again quietly and drops another treasure into the fledgling Moonflower's open hand, leaving as fast as he had come before anyone else could notice.

The group sits and observe the tree for a moment, before escorting Hanazuki back to the light side, to their sleeping area. Rest and recovery from such an... _eventful_ night as this.

Sleepy looks at the bud on the Seedling's head, which flickered red and slowly opened only slightly. Her first mood leads her to blossom...

Perhaps this Moonflower's future would be _brighter_ than the others' he knew.

* * *

 **Mm... The end of this chapter feels a bit rushed. But thank you for reading, and reviews, positive or negative, are welcome!**

 **Nobody messes with Pink.**

 **Hemkas have giant bunny ears. They can probably hear everything.**


	3. The Colors of You

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. You may have noticed I changed the rating to T. Just to be safe, as the second chapter had some fighting in it.**

* * *

Three years had passed since Hanazuki's birth and that fateful night the first Treasure Tree was grown.

The little Moonflower had not grown any more trees since that night, but still had her second Treasure, and she herself had grown, learned to walk and learned to speak; though she was still quite small compared to the Hemkas.

Changing colors with emotional development was supposed to take some time for Seedlings. Now she was at the age where her emotions were supposed to grow more trees. The Big Bad's path was slow, but it was inching closer and closer to the little moon, day by day.

* * *

"It's time to wake up! It's time to wake up!"

The little Moonflower twirls around excitedly as her voice fills the air.

Next to her, Yellow Hemka springs up and bounces around with little Hanazuki, before picking her up and nuzzling her. The other Hemkas perk up their ears and sleepily watch them. Lime Green jolts awake with a start, sighing in relief upon realizing it was just Hanazuki jumping around and _not_ an earthquake. Pink just smiles, watching the Moonflower lovingly.

"Good morning, Fun-Size," Orange murmurs, dragging himself across the ground with his ears, too tired to get up, "you interrupted my dream where you interrupted my dream where you interrupted my dream where you interrupted my dream where you interrupted my dream..."

This went on for a while. Hanazuki learned to tune this out until something changed.

"...where I was being chased by a giant angry tornado tomato potato monster thing," Orange finishes, "so, thank you. But _when_ you interrupted my dream for the first, third and fourth times _in_ my dream, I was enjoying a cookie. It was delicious."

Due to spending so much time with the Hemkas, Hanazuki eventually learned to understand their speech just as well as her own.

(But even so, most of the time, she couldn't tell what they were talking about.)

"I'm sorry...?" Hanazuki replies gently, resting a tiny hand on Orange's head, "for your... cookie..."

 _What in the ever loving sparkles was a cookie?_

 _"_ It's fine, I don't like oatmeal raisin anyway," Orange beams, immediately contradicting his earlier statement before dozing off again.

The fledgling Moonflower stifles a giggle at the eccentric Hemka's behavior as Sleepy Unicorn trudges over to the group, yawning.

"Hey, guys," he greets them, sitting down once he's considerably close in proximity to them, "I can see you're pretty excited today, Hanazuki."

Hanazuki picks up her second treasure, this one shaped like a cloud, and nuzzles it.

"Well, duh!" she exclaims, "You're taking me to my special Treasure Tree again, right?"

Sleepy smiles as the child enthusiastically climbs up onto his back. He starts to walk and the Hemkas follow close behind.

"I haven't seen it in a real long time 'cause it's on the Dark Side," Hanazuki murmurs, "but I remember, it's pretty, and it sparkles, and it's red and looks really grumpy just like Red Hemka!"

The aforementioned Hemka pouts when alluded to.

"Thankfully, it isn't located that far into the dark side," Sleepy states, "so it's safe for us to take trips to feed it."

They stop at a little fountain where a rainbow fluid is oozing into a few pools below, a few white buckets scattered around it.

Hanazuki wrinkles her little pink nose in disgust.

"But rainbow goop is icky..."

The Hemkas pick up the buckets and fill them with the colorful solution.

"But the tree likes it," Yellow smiles, "it's _tree_ food, not _your_ food," he says cheerfully, taking a handful (or in his case, earful) of the stuff and playfully chucking it at Lavender, who gasps in surprise and swiftly dodges.

Sleepy nods as the Hemkas finish filling the buckets -after chastising Yellow for throwing the goop- and continues on the trip to the Treasure Tree.

"We usually don't take you on little excursions to the tree like this-"

"Because of _how_ I grew it," Hanazuki finishes, rolling her eyes, "I was just a couple of months old... I didn't know there were Mazzadrils there and they ate people..."

"We wanted to keep you safe. But now you're at the age that you should know just _how and_ _why_ you grew that tree," Sleepy explains.

"You're growing up just like the trees, Hana-Z, and that's what's most important. You can grow more of those trees, and it starts with _that_ one."

The purple unicorn points one hoof at the cloud treasure in Hanazuki's arms.

"Those are called _treasures._ And the tree you grew is called a _Treasure Tree._ Kind of strange when you think about it."

The Moonflower tilts her head to look at her treasure at different angles.

"This...? So this is like... the seed of a treasure tree?"

"Basically," Sleepy nods, looking out in the distance, his eyes brightening.

"And here we are."

The red Treasure Tree stands before the group, slightly wilted. However, the Hemkas cover it with the rainbow goop they gathered, which it absorbs. It regains its vivid red color and the fruits on its branches, standing tall again.

"This was your very first treasure tree, Fun-Size!" Orange chirps, "so we have to _treasure_ it!"

Hanazuki hops off of Sleepy Unicorn and slowly approaches the tree, looking at the colorless cloud's "sleeping" face in her hands and back up at the feisty expression on the tree's.

"How do I wake up the treasure?" she asks.

Sleepy and the Hemkas give her a lot of puzzled looks.

"What?"

The Moonflower points at the cloud's face.

"I can grow it if I wake it, right?"

Pink looks up in realization, smiling.

"Yes. And you wake it up by... _expressing_ something. Showing your feelings."

Hanazuki blinks.

"But how does that work?"

"That day you grew this treasure tree," Sleepy reminisces, "you were feeling _feisty_ and you wanted to protect us from the Mazzadril. So you turned red and your first treasure turned red, and you threw it here, and it grew. But Treasure Trees grow in many other colors than just red."

"They do?"

"Of course. Growing Treasure Trees is linked to the way you feel. That's your special mood power as a Moonflower. Your feelings are kind of color-coded when it comes to growing them. ...Maybe we should save _why_ you grew it for another day, but..." Sleepy laughs it off in a nervous manner perhaps with a twinge of guilt, "think of your emotions as a rainbow inside of you. If you don't show them, they won't shine. They're _your colors."_

"My feelings are colors?" Hanazuki inquires. It was a confusing comparison, but she figured she'd understand once she got the hang of her role.

Pink beams.

" _They're the colors of you."_

* * *

 **Now we approach some sweet sappy little chapters where Hanazuki grows more trees in many colors. But darkness still approaches!**

 **Thought it would be nicer and more convenient if Hana could understand the Hemkas and they can "talk" rather than just make gibberish noises and pantomime the entire chapter. Life's not fun when you look and sound like a Happy Tree Friends character. ( _IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS, DON'T LOOK THAT UP OR YOU WILL REGRET EVERYTHING)._**

 **I'd assume Sleepy knows what a Moonflower's job is supposed to be because he's close to Kiyoshi, so he was able to explain it to Dazzlessence and the Hemkas as well.**

 **Thank you for reading, and any reviews, positive or negative, are welcome!**


	4. Reward for Patience

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Gracekim1- Thank you sweetie, I'm glad you like it so far :)**

 **Guest (9.24.17.) - do you regret not regretting your decision before you could regret it**

* * *

Drawing out her Moonflower powers excited Hanazuki so much, she had spent the entire afternoon and evening bouncing off the walls and playing, trying to grow her Treasure into another tree and the like, and even when it got dark, she still refused to stop; even when asked and told it was time for bed.

"I'm not sleepy yet," the little Moonflower pouts in annoyance, "I don't wanna go to bed when I have a treasure that's waited so long to grow!"

"If you don't get a good night's sleep, you'll never _shimmer_ like I can!" Dazzlessence sings, striking a pose, meriting annoyed facepalms from the Red, Blue and Purple Hemkas. Hanazuki just stifles a giggle.

"Well, if she won't listen to me, why don't _you_ little guys try it?" Dazzlessence looks at the Hemkas, who nod back.

"When it gets dark, we all have to sleep sometime, whether we like it or not," Blue states hesitantly, "it's healthy to-"

"This treasure has waited _three years_ to become a beautiful, colorful tree," Hanazuki cuts in, "is it so wrong to grant this treasure its long overdue wish?" She shoves the treasure into Blue's face.

"Look! It so desperately wishes to become a Treasure Tree, but nobody wants to let it have its dream..."

The Hemka ponders this for a moment before bursting into tears.

"Th-that poor treasure..."

Purple rolls his eyes.

"Move aside, I'll handle this." He bounces over to the Moonflower, looking serious, as Blue stumbles away, crying a literal river.

"Did you know that not sleeping at night is the number one cause of _grouchiness?"_

"I don't care," Hanazuki replies, turning her back to Purple.

Purple shapeshifts to resemble a deflated balloon, hopping back to Red and Blue in defeat.

"I have failed."

Red grumbles to himself, rolling his eyes.

"You guys are amateurs. Watch how a _professional_ does it," he starts in a pleasant tone.

Blue and Purple glance at each other in worry as Red hops over to the little Moonflower.

"Observe," Red says to them sweetly, before addressing Hanazuki in a rough, loud, command voice, _"ATTENTION!"_

Hanazuki whirls around in surprise and steps back as Red presses his face against hers.

" _Mazzadrils **eat** whiny Moonflowers that don't sleep," _Red whispers in a low, ominous tone. Hanazuki's pupils constrict.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to bed, I'm going to bed," Hanazuki backs up, clutching her treasure and running away.

She bolts back to give the three Hemkas and Dazzlessence little kisses on their cheeks, (having to tiptoe and then be lifted up to reach the latter when tiptoeing ultimately failed) before sprinting off again.

"Good niiiight!" Her little voice calls as she runs, "Mazzadril, don't eat meeeee..."

Red smirks pridefully as Dazzlessence, Blue and Purple just stare after the Moonflower, dumbfounded.

* * *

Hanazuki runs until she reaches the little spot in the forest where she usually slept alongside the Hemkas.

"Pink?" she calls warily, "Pink Hemka...?"

A pair of light pink ears perk up and twitch from behind a nearby rock.

"I'm right here, Hanazuki," the Hemka whispers kindly, before noticing the look on the Moonflower's face, "...is everything all right?"

The Seedling sits down with her treasure in her lap, allowing Pink Hemka to sit next to her and pull her closer. The Hemka gently wraps Hanazuki in her ears as if draping her with a blanket. The Moonflower leans against Pink, relishing how soft and warm her fur was, listening to the familiar sound of her heartbeat; one of the first things she heard after being born.

"Red told me something scary, but now I'm okay," Hanazuki answers softly, "I didn't wanna sleep 'cause I wanted to grow this treasure, and I don't wanna wait 'til tomorrow..." She gazes down at her still-colorless treasure, disappointed.

"It takes time for everything to grow," Pink replies in a reassuring tone, "you, me, the grass, and the trees. We all mature at different paces, fast or slow. It might not be now, but the time comes eventually, and you will be rewarded for your patience."

Hanazuki cracks a small smile at the treasure.

"Someday, some time... Pink?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me my special song...?"

The Hemka smiles down at the Moonflower warmly.

"Of course."

Hanazuki hugs against Pink as she strokes her hair gently in a motherly way, taking a deep breath and singing,

" _I found a star_

 _and I put it in the night sky,_

 _so I could show it to you._

 _And the night, it will flicker_

 _and your eyes catch a glimmer_

 _Of the lighthouse I made for you..."_

As Pink sings, it starts lulling Hanazuki to sleep, but she wants to sing along to her lullaby.

Struggling to keep her head up, the little Moonflower inhales deeply, and softly, sleepily murmurs the lyrics with the Hemka.

" _Old photographs,_

 _Capture the light,_

 _Search for a glow we can keep._

 _With two tiny eyes,_

 _Blue like the skies,_

 _Or the waves, the waves of the sea..."_

There was a moment of silence.

"Pink...? Why did you stop?" Hanazuki lifts up her heavy head, only to see Pink was... glowing?

No.

It wasn't Pink.

It was _herself._

Her hair, her bracelet and dress all glowed a soft shade of pink, illuminating the dark forest with a gentle light.

And her cloud treasure, formerly colorless, now shone pink and bore a sweet expression like the Hemka she was with.

Putting it on the ground, a new Treasure Tree grows, this one bright pink and covered in heart shaped leaves and little pink fruits in all sorts of shapes.

 _Love._

Pink Hemka looks like she's about to cry tears of joy, pressing her ears over her mouth and her wide eyes glittering, small hearts reflected in them.

Hanazuki looks at the tree in awe as her flower bud starts to open just a little more, flickering pink.

"You've bloomed a little more, Hanazuki," Pink whispers, "I'm so proud..."

They observe the _loving_ tree a bit more as the Moonflower's color eventually fades back into white. She falls back into Pink's ears drowsily.

"Is it okay if... we show the others in the morning?"

The Hemka nods.

"Good idea."

Hanazuki curls up, nuzzling close to Pink again.

"I love you."

The Hemka quietly watches this sign of affection, smiling and shedding a few tears. It took a lot of strength and restraint to keep herself from hugging the life out of the little Seedling.

Holding the little girl safe in her ears, she gazes up at the new Treasure Tree, radiant in the darkness.

"I love you, too, flower."

* * *

 **This chapter was focused on Hana learning about love, so yeah, that second half was cheesy as heCK sORRY**

 **First part was meant to be more humorous.**

 **Just imagine Blue Hemka watching a friggin ASPCA commercial...**

 **The lullaby that Pink sings is called "Light Tower for my Moonflower", written by Elle Graham. Chose that song because it had "Moonflower" in the title (ahahahahAHAHAHAHA) and I can't see "Feels Like" (the new HZFoT song) as a legitimate lullaby also i had nothing to do today so I wrote this chapter in a few hours. no life lovelin**

 **Anyhooooo, I feel like I've been focusing on Hana and Pink Hemka's relationship too much, so I got the love chapter done with. Let's move on to the other Hemkas, Sleepy, Dazzlessence, Chicken Plant and stuff, all this coming soon! Any reviews or feedback is appreciated!**


	5. Mended Mistakes

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

In the morning, a new, cupcake-shaped treasure was waiting for Hanazuki, which she immediately takes off with to try and grow it.

The other Hemkas, Sleepy, and Dazzlessence all congratulate her on the pink _loving_ Treasure Tree she had grown the night before as she bolts past them.

Looking for a good place to plant her next tree, Hanazuki finds a clearing near a small cliff and dashes toward it, holding the cupcake treasure above her head.

"I'm going to grow this one the fastest! I'm gonna-"

Not paying attention to her surroundings, the little Moonflower trips over a small stone in her path, causing her to drop her treasure. It meets her words with harsh irony; rolling off the cliff and falling into a crater below, shattering into many little pieces.

Naturally, Hanazuki begins to panic. Jumping down to the scene of her little crime, she starts struggling, trying to put the fragments back together, and apologizing multiple times to the pieces when that proves unhelpful.

"Hanazuki?" A squeaky voice calls out, laced with mild concern. Hanazuki tries to cover up her mess as none other than Yellow Hemka appears, innocently peering down at her from above the cliff.

"There you are!" he chirps cheerfully, beaming like the sun, "You ran away so fast we thought you didn't notice us." He notices her nervous expression, tilting to the side in confusion.

"Oh!" Hanazuki forces a laugh, finding it incredibly difficult to hide her offense, "No, I noticed you, thanks... heh..."

Yellow's happy expression and tone changes to something more... _smug? Knowing?_ He crosses his ears and gives the Moonflower a sideways glance.

"I know that face."

Hanazuki holds her hands behind her back, looking away. _You're terrible at hiding things,_ she tells herself.

"Um... what face?"

She jumps in surprise when the Hemka somehow managed to hop from the cliff to directly behind her without being seen doing so beforehand.

"That," Yellow smiles mischievously, pointing an accusatory ear at Hanazuki's face and booping her little nose while accentuating every word, " _is. Your. Guilty face._ Believe me, I have seen that look _way_ too many times not to tell. Every time you make that face, you end up in the Safe- I mean," his expression becomes more jokingly sinister, "the _Time-Out Cave."_

Hanazuki freezes as those words are spoken.

The Safety Cave was better known as the "Time-Out" Cave to Hanazuki, as it had been referred to as such in her presence. Whenever she got into trouble, she'd usually have to sit in there for five to fifteen minutes, it being the only place where she could be left alone and safe at the same time. And _it. Was. Boring._

 _"No,"_ Hanazuki gasps in a melodramatic fashion, "you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would," Yellow retorts, his expression returning to his usual sunny smile, "Unless... you can tell me what happened..."

 _So my choices here are get in trouble, or get in trouble?_ The Moonflower pouts, lightly stomping aside and gathering up the fragments of the broken treasure.

"I broke my new treasure," Hanazuki confesses, squeezing her eyes shut, "it was an accident, please don't be mad..."

A short silence occurs, the Moonflower keeping her eyes closed as to avoid seeing a negative reaction from Yellow.

But she ends up surprised.

"Why would I be?" The Hemka asks gently, fixing Hanazuki with a confused gaze, fuzzy ears drooping.

"What...?" Hanazuki's voice trails off as Yellow smiles again, giggling.

"You thought I would be angry just because you made a little mistake," he answers, "nobody is perfect. Put a smile on your face, we _all_ make mistakes sometimes... They're actually good things. That's how you _learn."_

The Moonflower opens her mouth to contradict this statement, but nothing comes out.

"You see, the _bright side_ of this," Yellow starts, picking up the treasure shards and arranging them into a work of abstract art, "these pieces... don't _have_ to be a treasure anymore. Now they can reflect something else, unique and extraordinary."

"But what if I never get another treasure because of this?" Hanazuki asks, "Does that make me a bad Moonflower...?"

Yellow shakes his head, pulling the girl into a warm hug, his tone soft and empathetic.

"This mistake helped you learn, be more careful with treasures. You are still growing and there's still so many things to know. I'm sure it's okay. You get more chances when you grasp the lesson of a mistake you made, and make sure you try not to repeat it."

Hanazuki looks at the abstract treasure art, the loops and swirls of translucent shards marking the ground, and manages a smile.

"... I guess that's true."

Leaning against the Hemka, her highlights begin to shimmer a bright, _happy_ yellow to match him.

"The bright side of life is good. Find your reasons to smile and laugh and love and forgive, and your whole world will shine and the joy spreads to others," Yellow beams.

Down from the sky, Little Dreamer suddenly appears.

The awestruck Moonflower and the Hemka curiously watch as the sleeping being gathers up the fragments of the broken treasure, and as if by magic, seals all the pieces back into their places, into their original cupcake shape. It glows yellow and smiles once it is fully restored.

Hanazuki reaches out and touches the mended, yellow treasure, and it falls into the ground.

A bright yellow, _happy_ Treasure Tree takes its place as Little Dreamer exits, leaving Hanazuki another, star shaped treasure.

"Thank you..." Hanazuki murmurs after her creator as he vanishes into the depths of space, "...whoever you are."

Yellow gazes at the tree, then to Hanazuki, the biggest smile on his face now.

The Moonflower's bud's petals unravel a bit more, shining yellow for a moment before fading back into white.

"So it was okay..."

"So it was," Yellow echoes, bouncing next to the Moonflower and taking her hand.

"Keep shining. Your glow gets brighter and more beautiful the more you grow."

A short silence passes between them as they look at the happy new Treasure Tree. The Hemka clears his throat, changing the subject.

"You wanna play some Comet Ball?"

"Yes!"

The two of them head back to the others to share of the amazing sight they'd just seen.

And contrary to how she was just a few minutes before, Hanazuki was laughing with a spring in her step, her new treasure held tight in both hands.

* * *

 **Yellow is my second favorite Hemka sORRY aGAIN**

 **living in the sunlight loving in the moonlight having a wonderful time**

 **I should be sitting in the time out cave because I have no idea what I'm doing and I can't sleep at night and I hate school and homework and I do this instead of my homework what am I doing writing these OVERLY SWEET CHAPTERS**

 **I tend to ramble in these, sorry. Next chapter will be coming soon!**


	6. Spooky Stories

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Happy spook month, kids. What better to celebrate October than with the mood of _fear?_**

 **time to get spooky fanazukis- please stop me**

 **warning- ridiculous chapter ahead.**

* * *

The night was starless. The sky looked empty, its inky blackness putting everyone, especially Sleepy Unicorn, Lime Green Hemka, and little Hanazuki, into a state of unease.

It reminded Sleepy of a horrible memory...

"Looks like the perfect night," Purple Hemka smiles, " _to tell horror stories."_

"WHAT!?" Lime shouts, causing himself to jump at the loudness of his own voice, shuddering, "N-no, it's not! It's the worst possible night for that!"

"Not a speck of light is showing, so the danger must be growing," Orange answers simply, bouncing cheerfully past the shivering Lime, as he struggles to find an excuse to not participate.

"B-but what about H-Hanazuki? Who's gonna watch over-"

"I wanna hear scary stories! I wanna hear scary stories!" The little Moonflower bolts towards the Hemkas, treasure in hands, Purple catching her and affectionately twirling her around, making her laugh, "I can take them! I promise!"

I'm not so sure about that, Fun-Size," Orange murmurs, letting the hyperactive child climb onto his head and tie his ears into a knot, untangling them with ease when she was done, "it might scare you now, and it might scare you in the future, when you realize that a few of the stories we tell might just be true-"

" _Truly_ too _crazy_ to actually happen," Sleepy interrupts, glaring at the wacky Hemka and sitting down, "you sure you can handle this, Hana-Z? Especially on a night like this..." The whole moon was dark without the light of the stars, save for naturally glowing objects like Hanazuki herself and her Treasure Trees. The purple unicorn shudders in fear.

"C'mon, guys, I'm brave just like Purple Hemka! I can handle anything! I know it's not real," Hanazuki jumps up and down, leaning against Lime, who is frozen in terror. Sleepy looks worried.

"O-okay, then..."

The other Hemkas eventually gather around, Sleepy Unicorn and Dazzlessence Jones sitting behind them and Hanazuki sitting in between Pink and Lime Green, both of which were holding her little hands tightly to make her feel more secure. The colorless treasure sat in her lap.

Sleepy lights a little fire with magic for them, and the party begins.

"There is a fifth dimension beyond that which is known to man," Orange starts, "it is a dimension as vast as space and as timeless as infinity. It is the middle ground between light and shadow, between science and superstition, and it lies between the pit of man's fears and the summit of his knowledge. This is the dimension of _imagination._ It is an area which we call the-"

"Shush," Red snaps. Orange does a 'zipped lips' gesture and folds his ears over his lap, sitting down.

"Do we really have to tell horror stories with our _little moonbeam_ here?" Yellow baby-talks, nuzzling Hanazuki, who pouts, "Why can't we just _sing songs_ around the campfire? The _happiest_ ones! We can brighten up a dark night with a little joyful tune..."

The happy Hemka goes to some nearby plants and pulls a few of their uniquely shaped leaves and petals, fashioning what resembled a colorful little makeshift lute. Plucking the "strings" made a strange but oddly pleasing musical sound. Hanazuki looks more enthralled now, gazing at the instrument with wonder. Lime Green looks relieved.

"I have a little ditty I like to call," Yellow flourishes, "' _15 Full Uninterrupted Hours of Your Favorite Happy Folk Songs'."_

He strums the lute once, bursting into song.

" _Ohhhh-"_

Red takes the lute and throws it in the fire.

" _No."_

"I have a story," Light Blue Hemka starts, "about the thirteen hour shift... _with no paid overtime_!"

Only Sleepy Unicorn, Dark Green Hemka, and of course, Lime, gasp in fear, while everyone else is mildly confused.

"I don't think we have to do any jobs on this moon, aside from feeding the Treasure Trees, Light Blue," Red mutters, rolling his eyes, "anyone else have a story to tell?"

Light Blue crosses her ears in annoyance.

"Ooh, I have one, " Sleepy starts, raising a hoof, "once, I was really hungry, and I found a mysterious fridge in the middle of nowhere."

The others seem more intent on hearing the end now.

"So I opened it, and realized..."

Lime's fur is standing on end, Hanazuki notices.

"The fridge was empty!" Sleepy Unicorn cringes in terror, this story earning a scream from Lime, giggles from Hanazuki, and blank stares from everyone else.

" _Oooookay,"_ Red replies, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I got one, I got one!" Orange bounces up and down, raising one ear excitedly, forgetting his promise to be quiet, but Red allows him to continue.

"So I have a friend, and he screams and cries all night... I go to his grave and ask him to stop, but that doesn't help at all."

The Hemka casually waits for that implication to sink in. Everyone shudders. Hanazuki clings to Pink.

"And" Orange continues, "imagine... you start to drift into a comfortable sleep until you hear a little voice whispering your name. But the thing is... you live alone."

Lime Green starts to hyperventilate, rocking back and forth. Dark Green pats him on the back.

Lavender claps, eyes widening.

"I feel _inspired!_ I have a story!

I was having a pleasant dream when what sounded like _breathing_ woke me. After that, I could barely hear the muffled sound of _**my own screams drowning in the pitch black inky darkness of an unknown monster lurking in the dead of night..."**_

This story was followed by gasps, 'oohs' and 'aahs' among the other Hemkas. Lime and Hanazuki are hugging each other now, shivering.

"Lavender!" Pink growls, "you're going to scare Lime and Hanazuki!"

"M-m-maybe that's a bit much for HZ," Dazzlessence starts, patting the Moonflower's head, causing her to jump nearly a foot in the air.

 _"And a bit too close to home,"_ Sleepy murmurs in an incoherent whisper.

"No, n-no, I can handle it," the child protests, "look at me! Brave and strong..."

The rest of the group casts worrisome glances to each other.

"I have a story," Blue begins again, rather hesitant, his gaze falling to Hanazuki.

"Um... Boo...?"

Lime, as usual, is the only one that screams.

Hanazuki thinks to herself, _Lime Green looks scarred for life... and those other stories, they..._

"Are you guys _sadists?"_ the little girl blurts out, causing everyone to stare at her in wide eyed shock, gasping from all directions.

"Where did you learn _that_ word!?" Blue inquires, "was it from Red?"

The Hemkas all glare at Red accusingly, who shrugs nervously, softly chuckling.

"Anyway," Hanazuki speaks to regain everyone's attention, "maybe it _wasn't_ that good of an idea to tell those spooky stories after all..."

Her highlights shimmer a bright electric green with her fear, as her treasure activates and shines the same color.

"I thought I could handle it, but I-I'm scared..." The little Moonflower tosses the treasure behind her, too shaky to stand up.

From that spot grows a lime green Treasure Tree, with an expression that looked just as frightened as Lime Green Hemka and Hanazuki herself.

"I _told_ you guys we were better off with _'15 Full Uninterrupted Hours of Your Favorite Happy Folk Songs'!"_ Yellow reprimands the group, turning away, "Hmph! For shame..."

"We're so sorry, sweetie," Pink whispers, hugging the little girl close, casting a quick ferocious glare at Lavender and Orange before turning back.

"But I learned something," Hanazuki states, nervously smiling, "Being scared is an emotion we have to have. Without it, we couldn't tell the difference between what's dangerous and what's safe."

Her flower flickers a bright neon green and the petals unfurl just an inch more.

"That's true," Lime smiles, shakily bouncing back up, "though it's hard being more... _paranoid_ than others... maybe I shouldn't spend so much time worrying. But those stories..."

"Went a bit too far," Purple mutters, finishing Lime's statement, "Sorry, you guys. We should have considered your feelings."

"It's okay, Purple. Today, I bloomed a little more, and you all helped me with that. So I should be thanking you all." Hanazuki hugs Purple, smiling.

Lavender and Orange lift Hanazuki up off the ground playfully.

"We don't want you to be scared anymore," Lavender states, "not tonight."

"Tonight can be a big 'ol sleepover, with everyone, Fun-Size!" Orange beams, "We'll all be here to keep you and Lime safe and remind you our stories won't ever be real."

Hanazuki just laughs as the nine Hemkas carry her away, Dazzlessence following, shouting that "no scary creatures could possibly chip this diamond".

Red and Sleepy Unicorn stay behind, watching the scene with worried eyes.

"Lavender's story... wasn't too far off the mark, was it?" The feisty Hemka gazes at Sleepy with a saddened expression.

"More like right on the mark," the unicorn mumbles.

"So, one day, our girl's gonna have to fight that thing, huh?" Red looks up at the sky as the "clouds" pass and the color and stars reappear in the night sky, from what once looked black and empty. From a distance came the sound of brief, joyful cheering.

"Yeah... But not yet," Sleepy cracks a smile, "she'll bloom in time and grow all the Treasure Trees she can.

 _We just gotta believe in her."_

* * *

 **that was a load of cheese I'm gonna go scream in my pillow now**

 **yep I did Google those short scary stories from Orange cause I am uncreative when it comes to that**

 **I downloaded the Hanazuki app today and I'm gonna go drain my moneys to buy me some TREASURES**

 **Is it bad that I only want to see the My Little Pony movie just for the Hanazuki short in front of it? I swear, I must be the only one...**

 **This chapter was meant to be light-hearted and humorous... until the end. (my crappy foreshadowing skill)**

 **More chapters coming soon!**


	7. A Story For Hanazuki

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Guest 10/2/17: Really!? I'm not so alone then UvU and yeah, Orange Hemka's there for your obscure reference needs...**

 **This chapter in which the dorky gang tells Hanazuki a story when she gets sick... is overly saturated.**

* * *

"Do I _have_ to?"

Hanazuki tries to lift the drooping, slightly withered flower on her head back up, but it continues to droop, the little petals covered with pale grey specks of what appeared to be powdery mildew.

Stifling a cough, she settles deeper into the little blue bed Sleepy Unicorn had conjured for her, under the pink Treasure Tree she had grown a few months before, looking up at Red Hemka and Pink Hemka sitting next to her, her eyes wide, sad and pleading. Red Hemka rolls his eyes, trying to avoid eye contact.

Comically enough, the new treasure she had received from Little Dreamer resembled a box of tissues...

"Yes, you _do_ have to," Red answers calmly, "you're sick, Hanazuki... this is what happens when you push yourself too hard, especially being as young as you are. Little Moonflowers like you shouldn't be skipping sleep to try and grow Treasure Trees all night. Not like that's healthy for anyone, really."

"Am I going to be like this _forever?"_ Hanazuki asks, horror in her voice. Pink Hemka gently takes the Moonflower's tiny hand in both ears, trying to calm her.

"No, no, of course not," she coos, "illness is only temporary. It happens to everyone, and it's kind of... our body's way of telling us to _slow down,_ you know? It goes away if you rest properly, relax, and take a little break from playing."

"But I don't wanna sleep, though," Hanazuki mutters, "I don't feel sleepy." Overhearing cheerful shouts of a few other Hemkas and Dazzlessence playing Comet Ball from a distance, the Moonflower pouts.

"Comet Ball," she leaps up and jumps out of bed, "I wanna play, too! Please...!"

The child attempts to bolt away, but Red Hemka effortlessly scoops her back up, not shaken by this behavior in the least

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool your jets, little lady," he tells her as she foolishly continues to run in place, in midair, unaware he's holding onto her.

Feeling waves of nausea and lightheadedness, Hanazuki eventually gives up and lets Red put her back on the bed. Pink tucks her back in.

"See?" Red asks, "Your body wants to rest, not play."

The Moonflower frowns, starting to whine at her misfortune.

" _But Re-ed-"_

"No buts," the feisty Hemka shushes her, "you need sleep now in order to get better, and getting better is the only way to be able to play again."

Hanazuki nuzzles under the covers again, wiping her runny nose and sulking to herself. Pink gives her a worried look as Sleepy, Dazzlessence, and the eight other Hemkas peer over at the Moonflower with concern.

"Do you want to hear a story to help you get to sleep?" Pink asks.

The others approach the Moonflower cheerfully when Pink suggests this.

"A story? I'm not five years old," Hanazuki mutters grumpily. Everyone gives her a confused look.

"You're _three,_ sweetheart," Pink points out.

"Hmph... That's not the point," the Moonflower replies, curling up in the blankets and looking away.

"C'mooon, Zuzu!" Yellow Hemka bounces around, trying to get her to smile, "It would be fun!"

"And I know just the way to start!" Orange beams, sitting on a rock and posing as if he were a professional storyteller.

"Oh, goodness..." Blue sighs, bracing himself.

" _Once! Upon a! Time!"_ The simple words were made sharper, grander, more _vibrant_ and _enthusiastic_ said by Orange than the plain way it was usually recited. It awoke Sleepy Unicorn with a start, and caused everyone else to jump in surprise. The wacky Hemka's eyes lock onto Hanazuki's, a big mischievous smile engulfing his fuzzy features. The Moonflower can't help but smile back at the flamboyant way Orange was behaving.

"Many, many years ago, in the days of throwing ketchup bottles at your ferociously incompetent neighbor and learning how to put fashionable pants on a bicycle, there lived a girl... a _princess,_ you might call her, who lived on the fleck on the speck on the tail on the frog on the bump on the branch on the log in the hole in the bottom of the sea-"

"What even _is_ half the stuff you just said?" Red grinds out as Hanazuki stifles giggles, her highlights flickering orange.

"I don't know what he's talking about, but it's funny and I want him to keep going," the Moonflower urges, allowing Orange to continue his story.

"Gotcha, Fun-Size! So, this princess... her name was, um..." He glances at everything around him for name ideas, but ultimately fails to find one.

Turning back to Hanazuki again, he finally manages to come up with something (albeit rather uncreative on his part), "...Zukahani?"

It was blatantly obvious to everyone except innocent little Hanazuki herself, just _who_ Orange was going to talk about.

"And she was quite possibly the biggest _troublemaker_ where she came from," Red grumbles.

"But her subjects loved her anyway," Pink adds, glaring at Red for a moment.

"Oh! Oh!" Light Blue raises an ear, "can she have a carriage made of platinum?" Dazzlessence high-fives the glamorous Hemka when she suggests this.

"And a _princess_ needs a brave and glorious _knight_ to protect her," Purple adds, posing in a silly way. Hanazuki laughs, her highlights fluctuating between orange and white. Her flower remains drooped downwards, however. Changing emotions wasn't going to help her through illness.

"Are you guys gonna keep on interrupting my story, or are you going to be quiet and listen?" Orange asks flatly.

Silence.

"Thank you for the suggestions, but that's not quite how the story goes. I should probably stop acting silly and start the story...Now, Zukahani wasn't _exactly_ a princess, but she was treated like one because she was loved by her _family,_ but also, she was destined to be a powerful warrior one day, a girl with incredible power that she didn't realize she had."

"A warrior?" Hanazuki inquires, curious, still not noticing the tale was actually about her, "Was she pretty?"

"So beautiful that not even the stars themselves would deny it," Yellow Hemka answers, nuzzling Hanazuki as she blushes over the compliment, as the Hemka's tone made it sound as if he were referring to her, not the character, unbeknownst to her being one and the same; "I mean, look at this sweet little face, I just-"

"Yellow," Orange says calmly, staring the happy Hemka down as he stops and slinks off the bed quietly.

"So Zukahani was kind of a warrior-in-training. A powerful force wanted to take her world away, and once she was old enough, she'd set out with the warriors before her and fight to save her home."

Everyone suddenly looked sad for some reason Hanazuki didn't understand. Before she could ask, however, Orange continues.

"Many years in the future, Zukahani would find herself in lots of perilous situations. But she didn't give up. She couldn't possibly think of giving in. She used her powers because of her desire to protect her home and the family that she loved, that loved her, the ones that raised her and did their best to teach her that life... has its ups and downs, but its colors never fade. Keeping that in her heart allowed Zukahani to keep the shadows far away. She saw all the colors, whether she's scared, sad, angry or happy, those colors are still shining like a rainbow within."

"Sleepy Unicorn once told me that there's a rainbow inside of me," Hanazuki interjects excitedly, bouncing a bit on the bed.

"Because there is," Orange nods, "you're a Moonflower, Fun-Size. You also embrace the colors that make you who you are."

"Whatever happened to Zukahani?" Hanazuki asks, snuggling under the blankets again.

"She's closer than you think," the Hemka replies, chuckling slightly, "keeping the dark clouds away with the light she carries with her. You carry that same light with you. Your future shines bright. Please remember that."

Hanazuki smiles at the familiar faces surrounding her, soothed by their presences near her.

 _This is my family, and I want to protect them. If the dark clouds come, I'll use the rainbow that's inside of me._

 _Grow Treasure Trees._

 _But not right now..._

"Thank you for telling me your story," Hanazuki whispers, eyes fluttering closed.

Starting to fall asleep, her treasure, glowing orange from earlier before, falls from the bed and lands next to the pink Treasure Tree, growing by its side.

"They _do_ say laughter is the best medicine," Orange states proudly.

The Moonflower's flower, though wilted, manages to perk up a bit as she sleeps, shining a bright orange and strengthening a little as it continues the blooming process.

"That's our Hanazuki," Dazzlessence murmurs, patting the Moonflower's little head.

"It's strange to think that someday _she'll_ be the one that has to protect _us..."_

"It's moments like these that make you wish they were this little forever," Sleepy Unicorn mumbles, looking up at the clear, starry skies as Little Dreamer drops a new treasure close to the bed.

"But eventually, they have to grow up and keep the Big Bad away. It's fortunate for us that Hanazuki adapted to growing Treasure Trees as fast as she did. Look at how much she's bloomed already."

He looks down again.

"I can't say the same for Kiyoshi."

* * *

 **There will be more light-hearted chapters, but it slowly will start to unravel, BEWARE.**

 **Stuff is gonna go down pretty soon...**

 **So I heard the Hanazuki short is all about Hanazuki having to deal with Yellow Hemka's _Increasingly_ _Horrible Decision Making_ _Skills..._**

 **since he's my second favorite Hemka I NEED IT OKAY IMMA DRAG MY NIECE ON OVER TO THE THEATER SO WE CAN WATCH SOME GOOD OLD FASHIONED DIABETES INDUCING CARTOONS**

 **SUNSHINE BUNNY**

 **sorry**

 **also sorry for calling the story protagonist "Zukahani" I have no excuses**

 **remember to put only the most fancy pair of pants on your bicycle, good night everybody**


	8. Hidden Truths

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Updated my profile pic to commemorate the theatrical short's release. Behold, the best facial expression Yellow Hemka has ever made. It reminds me of that SpongeBob "you like krabby patties don't you squidward" meme and it is beautiful**

 **In case you were wondering, my old one was Yellow Hemka making Yellow Diamond's iconic face of disapproval from Steven Universe... that's also a meme**

 **enough of this written proof that lovelin is garbage let's continue the story**

* * *

Three years had passed on Hanazuki's moon, and the Moonflower had finally bloomed completely. Her flower, a bunch of clustered hydrangea, had shone in every color through the long years as she learned more about her emotional powers. Each of the Hemkas taught her a mood to express- Lavender Hemka inspired Hanazuki with many bedtime stories he shared with her, Dark Green Hemka and Sleepy Unicorn had taught her how to take it easy, Light Blue Hemka and Dazzlessence Jones had encouraged her to take more pride in who she was, Purple Hemka introduced her to a friend on the Dark Side of the Moon, Doughy Bunington, and they encouraged her to have faith in herself and be brave; even Chicken Plant contributed to Hanazuki's growth by helping Blue Hemka show Hanazuki that it wasn't bad to feel sad, preparing her for the future. Loss was inevitable, they said, just like Chicken Plant's babies always leave, we also have to say goodbye someday.

 _But of course, Hanazuki, that won't be happening in a long, long time... not yet._

The Treasure Trees, scattered about the moon and shining in every color, were a symbol of Hanazuki's growth. She was now slightly taller than the Hemkas, and was now allowed to explore the moon by herself if she so desired, feeding her Trees and keeping away from the Dark Side, of course.

But they still hadn't told her about the Big Bad.

After Hanazuki had turned six, things were starting to feel different. Sleepy Unicorn was acting odd as he watched the Moonflower grow. Constantly mentioning someone called 'Kiyoshi' and reminiscing of things which Hanazuki was puzzled by. His dreams were strange, holograms projected by magic- Littler unicorns would play and dance in the trees and she would dance with them, but the Hemkas would rush her away before she could see what happened next.

 _"That's enough, Hanazuki."_

 _Was it bad?_

"Sleepy?" Hanazuki finally asks the unicorn one night, "Who is Kiyoshi?"

"Oh," Sleepy starts, mildly surprised, "well... you're not the only Moonflower, Hanazuki. I was born on another moon, see, and Kiyoshi was the Moonflower of that moon. Most moons have Moonflowers; they have powers just like yours. Kiyoshi would probably be about... two years older than you by now. Eight."

"Really?" The small child looks confused, "Why did you leave him?"

"Well," Sleepy starts nervously, "that's... quite a long story, H. I don't know if I should tell you..."

"Please?"

"Hanazuki," Pink Hemka calls to the Moonflower gently, "it's time for bed."

"But-" the Moonflower stutters, but Red Hemka hops out of the forest and lifts up the little girl.

 _"Now,"_ he tells her, winking at Sleepy before carrying Hanazuki away. Sleepy sighs in relief, mouthing a silent 'thank you'.

"You're hiding something big from me, Sleepy Unicorn," Hanazuki mutters, glaring at the unicorn as he fades from view with distance and blocked by the stones and scenery, " _and I want to know what it is."_

In the dark sky, she notices a strange blue light falling from above, close to where Sleepy was left. A shooting star? A meteor?

Much too far away to warn Sleepy, she is surprised to not hear the unknown object make an impact, but hears a strange whooshing sound as if it were being thrown against something, and oddly enough, there is a voice she doesn't recognize speaking words too quiet to properly hear.

 _That's new..._

With the sound of Pink's soothing voice singing a familiar song, Hanazuki is unable to stay awake to ask any questions or investigate. The melody just puts her to sleep.

* * *

"You're taking a trip!?"

The group stares wide eyed at Sleepy Unicorn, that following morning, who looks quite nervous.

"Yes... I got a message from my home moon, I need to see it again. I won't be landing, just kind of... surveying it. Just once, and I'll be back. I have to construct the Space Surfer, and that will probably only take a couple days."

"Can I come?" Hanazuki asks.

Much to her chagrin, everyone, even Sleepy, bursts out laughing.

"You're only six, Hana-Z," Dazzlessence chuckles, "that's still pretty little, too little to leave this moon just yet..."

"But the sleepy floaty guy who brings me Treasures flies around in space all the time, and he's the same size as me!" The Moonflower grumbles in frustration, turning red, "I don't see any of you yelling at him for that!"

"That's different," Sleepy states, "he's been the same since you were born, since Kiyoshi was born, even. Nobody knows where he comes from, but he always comes back. I think he might be invincible or something.

"But you can't go with me, Hanazuki. I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you. You're too young..."

"I want to see new things, see your home, I could even meet Kiyoshi," the Moonflower pleads, "I swear, I'm mature enough, Sleepy, please..."

"You can't. Maybe someday, but not now. There are things in this galaxy that no one here wants you to see just yet," the unicorn explains, "you have to wait patiently."

"But that isn't fair," Hanazuki protests, falling over, "I want to make sure you're safe, get the chance to meet another Moonflower, what does he look like? I'm lonely, just until last night, I thought I was the only one, I want to see..."

This little fit lands the Moonflower a whopping thirty minutes in the Time-Out Cave to calm herself down and learn that no means no.

...She spends this time hatching up a mission plan to go with Sleepy on his trip without his knowledge instead. Become a stowaway.

* * *

After feeding the Treasure Trees, Hanazuki finds herself back at the red one, her very first, the familiar brightness at the edge of the Dark Side.

"Is this too dishonest of me?" she asks herself, tucking her legs under her chin and rocking back and forth as she sits under the tree, talking to it, "I remember growing you had something to do with me sneaking off as a Seedling and finding a Mazzadril. It would be cruel of me to do that again, forgetting why we have rules in the first place in favor of my own wishes, much more with leaving the moon than just going to a dangerous part of it..."

The tree doesn't talk back, despite the fact that it was possible for it to do so, even if it couldn't really use actual words. Perhaps it didn't really care.

"But I'm curious," Hanazuki mutters, "why are they hiding things from me just because I'm 'too young' to understand or know what they are? Why wouldn't they think I would be able to handle it...? Is it that bad? It only makes me want to know more, even if I regret trying, I still want to know what's going on!"

Her highlights flash red again with her growing frustrations with her caretakers. She looks at her little hands, the crimson band around her left.

"What does a Moonflower grow Treasure Trees for?"

She stands up. In the distance, she notices something quite peculiar in the sky.

Another moon, it looked like, but it looked... broken. Colorless. The complete opposite of Hanazuki's moon.

 _Destroyed._

What had happened there? Hanazuki had never seen something so desolate since the night the stars had gone out, the night she first expressed _fear._

Did that moon... also have a Moonflower?

But it did settle two things for Hanazuki: _she was going to space, and she was going to find answers._

* * *

 **Things take a bit of a darker turn starting here. If requested, I can write chapters for the scenarios mentioned in the very beginning of this chapter. I simply didn't want the first 15 chapters or so to be just cute "find your moodpower, moonflower!" things and make you lose interest because I didn't get to the plot quickly enough.**

 **Next chapter will be sort of bittersweet as Hanazuki starts to go through with her plan.**


	9. Please Don't Grow Up

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures!**

 **Guys, I went to the theater and saw the short, my heart melted and it was precious I loved it so much and the animation was TOP NOTCH**

 **YELLOW HEMKA FHEGBRBEBFBFEGRBNGRHRHRNRYTHRYTHRG HELP**

 **MLP Movie was ok. Like, Tempest Shadow and Capper's songs were my favorites. But the Hanazuki short just stole my heart. Just the sweetest.**

 **inspired a few things in this chapter, too.**

* * *

"Pssst... Zuzu! Hey, Zuzu, hey!"

A familiar high pitched voice rang in Hanazuki's ears that morning, along with something soft prodding her face. _Yellow Hemka. Always a morning person._

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up..."

The Moonflower rolls onto her back, murmuring to herself. The Hemka pouts.

"... _Defiant._ I will not be defeated by this rebellious act, mark my words. I'll be right back." The familiar squeaking sound a Hemka makes when they bounce slowly fades in the distance.

A blessed moment of silence for the little Moonflower. Smiling, she turns back around and resumes a sound sleep.

Well, until Yellow returns with a secret weapon.

Holding a sleeping Orange Hemka upright, Yellow smirks at Hanazuki. Orange murmurs strange things while he sleeps.

" _Chicken tendies... time for tendies is the message my tummy sendies... you were expecting something creative, but it was me, Dio..."_

They all learned not to question it.

"Orange," Yellow whispers, trying to remember the usual things that Orange sleep-talks about, "...Madoka is making a contract with Kyubey! She's gonna become a _magical girl-"_

Orange immediately bolts awake, screaming at the top of his lungs. This also causes Hanazuki to wake up, turn lime green, jump about a foot upward, and hide in the branches of the red Treasure Tree she sat beneath the night before.

" _ **NO! MADOKAAAAAAAAAA-"**_ Orange realizes where he is and looks up at the tree, suddenly cheerful, "oh, good morning, Fun-Size! Whatcha doin' up there?"

Hanazuki pouts, turning bright red. "..."

Yellow laughs nervously, briefly fusing with Orange to reach to and lift the seething Moonflower out of the branches, brushing green leaves and stray red treasures out of her hair. Her face softens as she starts to cling to him as the two Hemkas return to the ground, unfusing as they did.

"I'm sorry, moonbeam. You okay?"

"What was that for?" Hanazuki asks, crossing her arms.

"...Well, for starters, you wandered off during the night, past the Dark Side's line, no less," Yellow starts, Hanazuki looking away with guilt, remembering this action. _And her plan._

"Are you mad?" she inquires, her tone quieter and submissive. The happy Hemka ruffles her black-and-white hair affectionately, giggling.

" _Yep!_ " he answers this still in the most mellifluously cheerful tone you could possibly think of, which somehow made it all the more terrifying.

"But secondly, we're all gonna play hide and seek! Let's go, let's go!"

Orange and Yellow pick Hanazuki up as if carrying a princess in a throne, and bounce back to the eight other Hemkas. Pink immediately snatches the little Moonflower and cradles her in her ears, smothering her with kisses.

"Pink, Pink, I'm all right..." the Moonflower mutters.

"Don't do that again," Pink chastises her.

"Okay, so... I'm it," Red rudely interrupts, "so everyone hide!"

* * *

Hanazuki and Yellow chose a very simple place- the branches of the pink Treasure Tree close by. Peeking through the heart shaped leaves, they watch as Red debates with a tired Dark Green after counting to 20, whether or not the game is "hide and seek" or "hide and sleep".

It got boring to watch after several minutes, so Yellow came up with a prank.

The Moonflower and Hemka take several pink Treasures, representations of _love,_ and pelt them at Red. He's initially angry until the treasure juice takes effect, and he starts behaving like Pink Hemka, hugging a deeply confused Dark Green and talking in a more pleasant and formal tone.

"I apologize. This was a silly argument. You don't have to participate if you don't want to."

Yellow and Hanazuki struggle to stifle their laughter, but everything comes to a stop when the latter accidentally falls out of the tree.

Red gasps, catching the child before she could hit the ground. His eyes were heavily dilated and somehow full of heart shaped sparkles much like Pink's were.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

Never in her life had Hanazuki ever heard the irritable, eccentric Red Hemka call her "sweetie" _without a single hint of sarcasm._ Treasure juice had _weird_ effects on people.

"U-um... yes, why?" The Moonflower reels back slightly as Red wraps her into a tight hug, starting to get sentimental.

"Because you're the most precious little thing in my life, and I love you so much, and I worry that you don't really like me so I try to distance myself because I love you so, so, so much and don't want you to be unhappy..."

Hanazuki looks up at Yellow in the tree, gazing back down at her with a knowing look. She smiles, still in shock from this unfamiliar behavior, but from the implications, treasure juice brings out the real emotion an individual hides.

"Why... wouldn't I love you, Red?" the Moonflower asks, hugging Red back, "feistiness was my first emotion, you taught me a whole lot of really funny pranks and stories about when I was little, and I know, grouchy or not, that there's a heart of gold in you. You always make me happy, too."

Red stares at Hanazuki for a few seconds, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry, Red," Dark Green interjects, his voice calm.

The Hemka makes a huge effort in trying to hold it back.

"Red-"

This fails, and Red bursts into a literal waterfall of tears, snuggling against Hanazuki, who is still smiling.

" _Please, don't grow up.._. e _ver..."_

Hanazuki had noticed that the treasure juice's effects had worn off _before_ Red began to cry.

The other Hemkas emerged from their hiding places to watch this, all mildly surprised, but touched by the scene.

The Moonflower feels more guilt from the path she had chosen as she looks to Sleepy Unicorn nearby, working on the Space Surfer.

 _How beautiful the world is when you're young._

 _But we all find the darkness eventually..._

* * *

By evening, Hanazuki was beat. The entire day had been spent playing (and briefly visiting the Dark Side to annoy Basil Ganglia with horrible brain puns and moon puns and the dumbest jokes ever overall). It would have been one of the most happiest days for her if it hadn't been for the growing guilt that tore at her from within.

She still wanted to go to space. There were so many questions that she wanted answered, and yet, why was a part of her whispering to her that she wouldn't want to know those answers? That now was not the time?

But this was an opportunity that she likely would never get again... to meet another Moonflower, to know for a fact that she was not the only one, to see new things and travel...

"...You okay, Hanazuki?"

The question lifts the little Moonflower out of her conflicting thoughts, and she bolts up in surprise, remembering where she was.

The ten Hemkas were fused into the Rainbow Hemka, a beast about five times her size, laying down and facing the sky, and Hanazuki, so tiny compared to the amalgamated creature, was sitting on its belly. Stargazing in this way was one of the things they would do after a eventful day such as this one. It was relaxing.

"I'm okay," Hanazuki mutters, trying to avoid eye contact as the giant Hemka gazes at her, ten pairs of eyes at once.

"Are you certain about that?" was the reply. Pink Hemka's voice was the clearest out of the chorus of voices Hanazuki heard when Rainbow spoke, so she could tell that Hemka was the one asking.

The fusion's voice was odd; as all the Hemkas put together, it sounded like all of them speaking in unison. Sometimes it was difficult for all ten of them to come up with the right thing to say all at once, so occasionally, some spoke later than others and it sounded like an echo. When only one Hemka was saying something, most of the time, their voice would be the loudest while the rest hesitantly echoed their words.

"I'm sure," Hanazuki answers, smiling as the Rainbow Hemka's giant ears gently wrapped around her. They were soft and warm and she could remember using them as a pillow on many occasions before.

"It's not very healthy to repress your feelings, you know." Blue Hemka's voice.

"If anything's wrong, you can always tell us." Lime Green Hemka.

"We're your family." Lavender Hemka.

"Okay, okay," Hanazuki murmurs, holding onto one of the giant rainbow ears as if they were her form of security, "I have... a question for you..."

The fusion Hemka smiles warmly, closing its eyes.

"Let's just think about this, not like it would happen or anything... If I ever did something really, really bad, or if I ran away, would you still love me? Would you forgive me, even if I did that?" Hanazuki braces herself.

Rainbow opens its eyes again, looking confused.

"There is nothing in the whole entire Lunaverse that could stop us from loving you, flower," Pink Hemka starts.

"No matter where you go, or what happens, our love for you can't ever die. You're our special little Seedling, Hanazuki, and you always will be. We have watched you blossom into what you are today, and will continue to help you grow. Nothing can change that."

"Even if I did a really bad unforgivable thing?" Hanazuki asks.

"Even if that happened, we'd still love you so much. A family's love is unconditional and always constant, no matter how far away you would go."

Hanazuki sits for a moment, radiantly blushing at this kind reassuring response, before another question pops into her memory.

"...Do you know what Treasure Trees are grown for?"

"...Yes," the Hemka answers, its voice suddenly in perfect unison, "but we can't tell you yet."

"Why not?"

"For your protection. You have to wait just a little more, Hanazuki. Patience is a rewarding quality, remember."

"Is it really bad or something?" the Moonflower pouts.

"...It's just something that you will probably learn with time, rather than us just telling you. You probably have to see it to believe it and understand what it is..."

That was the best answer they could manage without having to lie to Hanazuki.

The Moonflower considers this reply thoughtfully. After this silence, they continue to stargaze until they fall asleep- or pretend to sleep, in Hanazuki's case. Was Rainbow suggesting that she find this answer for herself?

Quietly sliding off of Rainbow Hemka, Hanazuki tiptoes out of the forest, and to her excitement and joy, the Space Surfer had been completed.

* * *

 **Things we learned in this chapter: Orange Hemka is a 4chan weeb**

 **im so sorry**

 **save him**

 **watched a lot of anime I am lost in feels**

 **moral of Madoka Magica: Characters with a yellow motif lose their head in the third episode (glances at yellow hemka)**

 **but "Credens Justitiam" is a really freaking awesome theme I would want that as my theme if I were a superhero**

 **and Red Hemka DOES love Hanazuki he's just grumpy af**

 **For Rainbow Hemka's voice, think The Delightful Children From Down the Lane from Codename: Kids Next Door, or that frog wizard guy from a really early episode of Adventure Time.**

 **Creepy, right? Yeah.**

 **Anyway, MAIN PLOT'S STARTING WOOOO**

 **Things are gonna get dARKer**

 **I loathe myself for putting those references there I am trasH**


	10. A Trip Through the Cosmos

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

Excited beyond compare, Hanazuki scrambles to the Space Surfer, glowing a bright yellow with happiness. Glancing around, she spots Sleepy Unicorn returning with a small amount of snacks and other extra supplies for his short trip. As fast as she could manage, the little Moonflower sneakily clambers into the surfer, hiding behind the pilot's seat.

Sleepy Unicorn quietly enters the surfer, murmuring to himself that everything would be fine and reminding himself repeatedly that it wasn't really a visit to his home moon, but just "briefly surveying the damage".

This made Hanazuki feel afraid, but still extremely curious. She felt her little heart flutter in her chest with exhilaration.

 _I want to meet Kiyoshi. I am not the only Moonflower. I want to go where no other Moonflowers have gone..._

High in the sky, Hanazuki sees the barren moon from a few nights before. It sent a shiver down her spine to see the sad hunk of rock, so empty and colorless. That couldn't be Sleepy's moon... it was someone else's moon... whatever had happened to them...

The Space Surfer began to rumble as Sleepy activates it with his magical ability, causing the Moonflower to rise with a start, her heart full of a positive kind of anxiety. It rises, and it starts to fly.

Despite being crouched down and stuck in a small space trying not to be seen, Hanazuki still felt a sense of freedom as the spacecraft took flight into the skies and into space.

Through the large glass window, the little child sees her home, her moon, quietly waving goodbye to the familiar Treasure Trees, the forest, the caverns, the pyramids, crystal formations, the soft blue and pink grasses... and the Hemkas, that still slept in their fused form as she drifted away.

So this is how Little Dreamer feels...

She watches as her moon becomes smaller and smaller until it is merely a speck in the darkness and distance in space. Hanazuki took a deep breath, taking in the fact that she was not home anymore, and the farthest away from home that she had ever been.

But she was not alone.

As she pondered in the beauty of space, being so close to the stars, she could name all the constellations that Lavender had told her stories about so very long ago.

* * *

 _"Orion, Orion," the inspired Hemka murmurs, scanning the sky for the stars he was looking for. Hanazuki curiously sat beside him, staring at the stars that flickered in the night, humming her lullaby to herself, the one that Pink always sang to her._

 _"Ah, there he is," Lavender smiles, pointing to a cluster of stars, "Rigel, Betelgeuse, Bellatrix and Saiph, those stars that form that rectangular shape, in the center of which... lie the three stars of his belt; Alnitak, Alnilam and Mintaka..."_

 _"Huh?" the Moonflower gazes at the Hemka in confusion._

 _"Oh, sorry," he mumbles shyly, "just remembering the names of those stars, y'know? Did you want me to tell you the story of Orion?"_

 _"Okay," Hanazuki smiles, gazing up at the constellation. Lavender nuzzles close to her, relaxing._

 _"You're so smart, Lavender," she whispers, amazed by the stories he knew about the stars._

 _The Hemka blushes from the compliment, hiding in his ears, face turning red._

 _"N-no, no, stop, Hanazuki... I'm not that s-smart... you're t-too sweet..."_

 _The Moonflower stifles a giggle as the Hemka gushes over her words. After this little moment, Lavender turns back to the skies, and tells his story._

 _"Ah, Orion, the hunter. He appears in the winter sky, with his bow and his hunting companions, Canis Major and Canis Minor, trailing behind him..."_

 _As the story was told, Hanazuki couldn't help but feel **inspired.** Glowing a bright fuchsia, for the very first time, her imagination scrambled with so many ideas and questions sparked by the legend told to her._

 _A new lavender Treasure tree was grown that night, shyly hiding in its leaves._

 _"There was another story that Sleepy Unicorn told us," Lavender states, leaning against the new Treasure Tree, "a very, very long time ago, long before you were born. In fact, it was when he had first come to our moon from his. There was a saying from his story that reminded me of you very much. It wasn't a story about constellations, but a very... strange story, indeed. Imaginative and beautiful."_

 _"What was the saying?" Hanazuki asks._

 _"'The stars are beautiful because of a flower that cannot be seen'," Lavender quotes, gazing at Hanazuki with a far-off look._

 _"Because, you, Hanazuki, are our beautiful flower, that bloomed in the darkest hour... You grow Treasure Trees, and you let us see the stars again. You are the source of our light."_

 _"I don't really understand," Hanazuki murmurs, "but I'm... flattered... Why can't I be seen, though?"_

 _The Hemka just laughs._

 _"Well, that's just how Sleepy told the story. The main character took a long journey to find his flower again... Maybe Sleepy could tell **you** the story sometime, as I can't rightly remember all of it, but its memory is still in my heart..._

 _Just remember, Hanazuki. You are the flower that makes the stars beautiful. You're not the only Moonflower, but you are **our** Moonflower, a **special** one. In our eyes, you are the **only** one of your kind."_

* * *

"Orion," she mutters to herself, "Canis Major, Canis Minor... Felis, a constellation with a burned out star. Ursa Major, the Big Dipper, and the Little Dipper, Ursa Minor... Cassiopeia, Andromeda... Monoceros, the Unicorn. Capricorn, Pisces, Aquarius, Aries... Taurus -that's my sign-" she adds cheerfully to her little ramble on the constellations that Lavender taught and inspired her with.

 _I am the flower that makes these stars beautiful._

 _Thank you, Lavender Hemka._

The surfer eventually comes to an abrupt halt.

Hanazuki peeks to see what Sleepy sees- and they see another moon. A brand new moon to the Moonflower. She gapes at it in awe. It was grey with purplish craters. Something had occurred here, but it wasn't as bad as the broken moon from before. It was a relief to Hanazuki that the broken moon was not Sleepy's moon after all.

It seemed quite peaceful until a tractor beam forced away Sleepy's control of the surfer, and pulled them towards the surface of the moon. Sleepy started to hyperventilate with panic.

They had been spotted.

On the bright side, this was an opportunity to explore, and possibly find Kiyoshi!

But new moons are unfamiliar ones indeed, full of dangers an innocent little Moonflower from a peaceful moon couldn't possibly see coming.

As the magical beam drags them closer to the grey moon, Hanazuki struggles to hold back her excitement, as to not be detected.

It was the start of a new adventure, albeit a perilous one.

* * *

 **flashbacks and stuff are imminent**

 **If you know that star and flower quote you are my best friend**

 **Sleepy and Hanazuki are in trouble now**

 **I can't help but feel Hanazuki was born sometime in early May, perhaps. That's why she's Taurus... April showers bring May flowers...**

 **Personally I think that horoscope stuff isn't very accurate, but... as I'm a Taurus as well, can't help but question it**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	11. Black's Despair

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

* * *

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, brother?"

A black unicorn ominously steps closer to the Space Surfer, his voice loud and harsh. His horn was gnarled and a painful looking scar lacerated across his right eye. Hanazuki spied from under the seat, determined not to be noticed.

"I thought you were exiled years ago, Noble... After seven long years, you come _crawling_ back, huh?"

Sleepy remains silent, unmoving.

"In your absence, we have found a more innovative and more _effective_ way of keeping away that _wretched abomination_ than a _useless, pathetic_ Moonflower," the black unicorn continues, "it's far more convenient than believing the lies about Moonflowers being our so called 'protectors' when all they do is grow those revolting, acidic trees that don't even work..."

Hanazuki feels hurt by the unicorn's accusatory tone. _Useless? Pathetic? Revolting? Was he referring to Kiyoshi? Why...?_

 _Sleepy was exiled?_

 _What 'wretched abomination' was he talking about?_

"Should I even ask about your 'innovative and effective' method?" Sleepy finally responds, his voice dripping with contempt. Hanazuki had never heard him sound like that.

The purple unicorn exits the Space Surfer cautiously, as if expecting a fight at any moment. This leaves Hanazuki alone and still crouched behind the seats, but thankfully with more room to move. She quietly observes as the black unicorn leads Sleepy towards a large tower covered by a colorful forcefield. As she looked closer, she noticed the forcefield was being created by smaller, more foal-like unicorns- the same ones she saw in Sleepy's holographic dreams. They all looked exhausted from using their magic to keep the dome up. When one fell over, the black unicorn shot it with a blast of magic and forced it to get up and keep going.

 _What a cruel cycle._

"What made you think this could possibly be a good idea, Twisted?" Sleepy's voice had a twinge of surprise- which wasn't too common back home.

"It's more efficient this way," the other unicorn, named as Twisted, replies; "Moonflowers have no use. The only trees Kiyoshi ever grew were black, and that only drew the Big Bad closer. With the Rainbow Dome, all of our problems have been solved!"

As the two unicorns argue, Hanazuki crawls out of the Space Surfer and starts to run. Stumbling over rocks and the overgrown roots of dying plants, the little Moonflower hurries off to find the other one of her species on this unfamiliar, torn little moon. Kiyoshi was somewhere here. He had to be somewhere here. Only two years older than her, he could not have managed to go very far...

And then she finds something she had never seen.

A black Treasure Tree. No, many. A whole grove of them.

Hanazuki remembered Blue Hemka telling her that 'blue treasure trees are good, but black treasure trees are _bad',_ some time ago when she grew her first blue tree.

The black trees scowled at the girl, showing razor sharp thorns on their roots and dropping fruit that burned through the ground like acid, as if telling her to turn around. The Moonflower turns lime green, stepping back.

"Blue is sadness, and that's okay," Hanazuki whispers to herself, reciting a phrase that Blue had taught to her, "but black's despair is not the right way."

* * *

 _"I thought you guys didn't like Chicken Plant," a three year old Hanazuki states, skipping along with Blue Hemka, who was taking her down to the canyon where the said plant lived. The Moonflower carried a fire hydrant shaped treasure in her arms._

 _"We don't," Blue replies, in a matter-of-factly tone, "but she's simply... a very complicated person. Despite the fact that she's mean, scary, tries to eat us Hemkas on a daily basis, lies to us, insults us and pretty much hates everything..."_

 _"I'm right here, you know," Chicken Plant speaks up, grumpy as usual._

 _Blue Hemka pauses for a moment, eyes widening, covering his mouth._

 _"Oh, my..."_

 _Pulling Hanazuki closer, he pats her on the head, and pushes her towards the plant._

 _"But she's really just a very lonely and kind lady... deep down inside... wherever her heart is. Actually, the only one she even likes is **you,** Hanazuki." He immediately changes the subject, feigning excitement (as he was typically not the most joyful person)._

 _"Look, Chicken Plant, I brought a special friend today!"_

 _Chicken Plant has already lifted Hanazuki off the ground, hugging the little Moonflower tightly; both of them were laughing._

 _"Look at you, kiddo! You've gotten so big since the last time I saw ya! Wouldja stop growing up on me?"_

 _Blue half smiles at this innocent moment, ears perking slightly. He clears his throat._

 _"So, um... can we...?"_

 _Chicken Plant puts Hanazuki back on the ground, her attitude suddenly more cheerful due to the child's presence. The three of them sit together in the canyon beneath the starry sky. The Moonflower places the hydrant Treasure next to her._

 _"Today, we're going to talk about something a little more... serious, today, Hanazuki," Blue starts softly, "some things you have to learn at some point, to prepare you for the future."_

 _Chicken Plant casts a worried glance in Hanazuki's direction, then towards the sky, but Blue gives her a reassuring look, shaking his head._

 _"We're going to talk about loss and change, things like that," Blue explains, putting Hanazuki's little hands in his ears, "to help you bloom more, drawing out your sadness so that you cannot hold it in. Everything starts and eventually has to end."_

 _"What does that mean?" Hanazuki asks, squeezing the Hemka's droopy ears._

 _"Everything has a beginning, a middle, and an end. Think of a line, a word, a year, and a life. I have one, Chicken Plant has one, you have one, we all have one._

 _"Nothing lasts forever, but every end begins something else, and that makes it... a kind of forever, I guess..."_

 _"You're not explaining it very well," Chicken Plant mutters._

 _Blue rolls his eyes._

 _"You try..." he looks away guiltily, "... please."_

 _The Moonflower looks at Chicken Plant eagerly. The creature sighs in response, patting the girl's head with one wing._

 _"You know whenever I lay an egg, it hatches, and you two have your fun before the baby matures rapidly and has to fly away?"_

 _Hanazuki looks up at the sky. The Baby Chicken Plants, all of her friends, grew up so quickly and left her behind, all alone. They could never stay like she had to._

 _She sighs._

 _"Yes..."_

 _"I miss them, too," Chicken Plant admits, her voice softening. Blue Hemka is giving her a smug look, and she wipes it off his face with a hungry glare._

 _"I mean, yeah, that's what we're talking about. You miss them, Hanazuki, but they never give you a proper goodbye, do they? Just flying off into space like they never even cared after spending their childhood-"_

 _"Can I get in a word?" Blue interjects, gently nudging the ranting plant. She calms down to let him once again talk to the Moonflower, who was looking more forlorn compared to her perky behavior before._

 _"Just like the Baby Chicken Plants, someday, we all reach the end of our time with you, Hanazuki."_

 _"What?" the Moonflower lifts up her head in shock, "N-no, but..."_

 _"Shhhh," Blue hugs Hanazuki, lifting her up and rocking her back and forth like a cradle, "but of course, that won't be for a long, long time, Hanazuki. Not yet. Things change, sometimes bad, sometimes good. Life is unpredictable that way, sweet flower. You have to be prepared for those things, and we are here to help you with that."_

 _"But I don't want you to go," Hanazuki mutters, clinging to the Hemka tightly, "I can't..." Her highlights flicker a pale blue, as does her treasure._

 _"But it must happen. Certainly not yet, but many, many years from now, we must learn to deal with loss." Blue ruffles the Moonflower's petal-like hair._

 _"Please let it out. I know you feel sad, about the baby Chicken Plants, about the negative parts of the future, but you cannot force yourself not to cry when you feel sad. Holding it in just makes it fester and you'll grow a black Treasure Tree."_

 _"A black Treasure Tree?" Hanazuki murmurs, choking back sobs._

 _"Despair. Its fruits are acidic and they would hurt anyone who dares to touch them. They hold an air that makes everyone around them feel despair, too. It putrefies the heart so it worsens despair, so you cannot be embarrassed to cry. Please, Hanazuki. It's okay. We won't judge you. We're right here. We love you... Blue is sadness, and that's okay, black's despair is not the right way." Blue continues to hold Hanazuki closely, still gently rocking. He's starting to cry himself._

 _The Moonflower weeps._

 _"I love you, too... please don't go yet..."_

 _Turning blue, the treasure sinks into the ground and a sad blue Treasure Tree grows near Chicken Plant._

 _"Not for a long, long time," Blue says reassuringly, watching as the flower on Hanazuki's head shines blue and opens its petals just a bit more._

 _"It's simply that, at some point in life, we all must accept that a person can stay forever in your heart, but not in your life. It's bittersweet, isn't it?_

 _"If it helps, I was lonely too, being the youngest Hemka. All the others were interested in their own things and left me behind, too."_

 _"You're the littlest?" Hanazuki echoes in surprise, blushing slightly as the Hemka wipes away the tears and snot all over her face. He didn't even seem to mind that he was covered in it._

 _In fact, he **smiled. Genuinely.**_

 _Blue Hemka smiled._

 _"Why else would Sleepy Unicorn call me **Little** Blue Hemka, silly?"_

 _What a sweet smile he has, like a solar eclipse. It's rare and beautiful, something that's almost never seen. It made Hanazuki smile too, as the new blue tree glistened in the dark night._

 _"I'll remember it's okay to cry if you remember to smile more, **Little** Blue Hemka."_

 _She remembered what was told to her: nothing would change for a very long time... right?_

 _Sometimes we are blinded by the most beautiful lies when we're too young to know better._

* * *

Hanazuki takes a deep breath.

 _Looks like someone's heart was putrefied with despair._

She wanted to help.

Gathering all the courage she had, she glows a dark purple and runs into the black woods, screaming Kiyoshi's name. She didn't care if the unicorns heard her.

Black Treasures fall and are narrowly missed as she runs. Her knees and arms are scratched by thorns and oozing, but still, she didn't care.

In the middle of the forest, she discovers him.

A male Moonflower, no bigger than she, his face pale and clothes ragged. He'd been living here for some time, clearly.

 _His flower was still a bud._

He turns to her in surprise, and she reaches to him with her hand, turning bright yellow.

 _"I found you."_

* * *

 **I'm so tired help**

 **Ever played a game called Cuphead? See you all in therapy.**

 **Anyway, I decided to incorporate the Moon Creatures I never made interaction chapters for in flashbacks as Hana goes on her journey, remembering the lessons they taught her and stuff. Yay.**

 **And look, there's Kiyoshi. Woo. I want to go to bed. Good night.**


	12. Stella Choream

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Happy November!**

* * *

"Get off!" Kiyoshi shouts, reeling back in surprise, "Who are you!? How did you get here!? Nobody but me should be in here!"

Hanazuki steps back warily, but answers the questions with surprising speed.

"My name is Hanazuki, and I'm a Moonflower, like you! I live on a little blue moon, far, far away, and I snuck here in a Space Surfer-"

Kiyoshi notices Hanazuki's yellow glow of happiness. Her hydrangea flower shone bright against the darkness of the black Treasure Trees surrounding the two.

"...How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Hanazuki looks down at the glimmering fringe on her dress, "This? I'm just happy that I found you, that's all! Another Moonflower! Though you don't have a flower...? Well, Sleepy Unicorn talked about you all the time, and-"

"A unicorn? That lived on _your_ moon? Talking about me?" Kiyoshi is becoming more interrogative of the younger Moonflower, who shyly hums to herself, trying not to seem overwhelmed by this.

"W-well, yes. Sleepy-"

"So that's where Noble went," the torn Moonflower interrupts, "changing his name so he couldn't be tracked down...? Thank goodness he's all right! I thought Twisted might've..." He tugs on his hair with anxiety in his eyes, but the color of his highlights doesn't change at all. He looks back to Hanazuki.

"Where is he?"

The little Moonflower watches Kiyoshi with concern. _I thought he would be more excited to see me, too... Where is his flower?_

"He went to see the big dome thing with the black unicorn with the scar, I saw them go."

"Then he's in danger!" Kiyoshi covers his eyes, "the only one that gave me a chance, and I might just lose him again. I haven't seen him since I was small, but I remember what he did for me before he left..."

Little Dreamer arrives and drops a new treasure into Kiyoshi's hands. It immediately turns black and grows another scowling Treasure Tree of the same color, separating him and Hanazuki. He runs away, deeper into the tangled forest.

"Wait! Kiyoshi, tell me your story, please!" Hanazuki tries to pursue the older Moonflower, "If I knew, I might be able to help...!"

 _Pink told me that I should be kind and offer help to anyone in need, no matter who they might be..._

Tripping on a tree root, she falls over, bruising one cheek and cutting her leg. As this hadn't happened much back home (her moon is almost nothing but soft and bouncy vegetation rather than jagged and sharp), she stops to take a break, surveying her wounds. It took a lot of strength to not cry, to not panic. She would have called for a Hemka to help her, had she not remembered that she was not home anymore. Acid treasures fell close to her, one lightly grazed the skin on her right arm, and a purplish mark formed there, and it began to burn. Around her came the putrid smell of burning skin, acidic treasures sinking through the ground around her, creating irregularly shaped holes in the dusty dirt.

 _"Help,"_ Hanazuki mutters, covering the growing acid burn with one hand, starting to weep. This was a bad idea. She regretted it just like she thought she would. Is this the truth? That every moon around hers was so much more **dangerous?**

" _Save me..."_

The trees almost seemed to laugh at her suffering, their scowling faces contorting into disturbing, wide smiles, complete with red eyes and sharp, gleaming teeth, becoming more and more crooked and looming over the child with hungry, happy gazes, just waiting...

It may have been merely a hallucination caused by the black treasure juice, but nevertheless, it filled the child with terror.

She lifts up a hand and sees that her bracelet has turned **black.** She is overwhelmed by this despair.

 _I'm going to die. This was a mistake._

The pain was so intense that she was falling unconscious. The sound of soft footsteps are the last thing she hears before going out.

* * *

 _"This is the most important day of the year."_

 _"Hanazuki's very first Stella Choream! It's so exciting!"_

 _She was not even a year old on this day, yet Hanazuki still remembered it._

 _It was etched into her memory like a drawing done in ink, a masterpiece skillfully illustrated that held a permanent place in her heart._

 _The ten Hemkas fused into the Rainbow Hemka, gently lifting up the sleepy Seedling that could barely walk or talk._

 _"The star that is closest to our moon is called our sun, Hanazuki," it says in unison, smiling as the baby nuzzles against against it, "but only once a year, on a single day, does the moon reunite with its sun. Today is that day. We call this day the Stella Choream."_

 _"The Stella Choream is ca-a-a-aptiva-a-ting!" Dazzlessence sings, "the sun reflects this beautiful diamond and I shine the brightest! Really, y'all should be watching me and not the sun-"_

 _"No," Sleepy Unicorn answers casually, "now, I believe there was a story as to why the suns and the moons can only meet one day in a year."_

 _"The stars were lonely, so each and every star was given a moon," Rainbow Hemka starts. Hanazuki lifts her little head to listen to the familiar voices narrating the legend surrounding the day. Sleepy Unicorn begins to tell her the story._

 _"The moons were beautiful things- each of them were given gifts by their sun- the ability to support life on their surfaces and warmth, but especially the gift of light. The moons, having been only just created, had not much to give but love in return, and cherished the gifts given to them. Neither of them ever felt alone, and they were happy. Eventually, the stars' continuous light gave the moons a light of their own, and they gave back- the light of love was shared between each star and their moon, the former given the title of 'Sun' by the life forms living on each moon. Things were peaceful and calm._

 _"The Darkness watched their happiness from afar. It was an envious, cold, cowardly_ _and cruel creature. Eventually, it found the courage to strike. It was powerful enough to send moons flying away from the light of their sun, separating each in the lonely depths of space._

 _"But the Darkness wasn't done yet._

 _"The moons it selfishly stole, it killed them. Exploded them. Turned their life and lovely colors into barren husks, from its own despair and envy._

 _"The Suns were angry, sad, and scared for their moons. They were lost again, but they still shone bright in the hopes that their moons would return. They were stars- they can't move. They didn't know what became of their beloved moon. But they still had courage, still loving their moons that inspired them to keep glowing._

 _"So a little being came to this galaxy- Little Dreamer. He scattered many crystalline seeds throughout the galaxy and used all of his power to return the moons from the Darkness and restore them to their former beauty, glamour and life. But unfortunately, since the moons were moved from their places by the Darkness, they could not stop moving. So Little Dreamer decided to fix this problem in the best way that he possibly could- put them in a fixed rotation. They could still see their Suns from afar, but only be able to reach them once in a year due to the Darkness' meddling. It was indeed a crazy kind of miracle. The Suns and the Moons met again after their year had passed and they shared their light again, knowing that their love could never falter even if they were far apart._

 _"Having used so much power to protect the Lunaverse's moons, Little Dreamer fell into a very deep sleep. However, he still stayed to wander the galaxy, even while in his own dreams, for a few important reasons._

 _"The crystal seeds Little Dreamer scattered sat in statis until they grew a rainbow flower at the top. He would locate and send these seeds to the nearest moon, where they would become new creatures- the Moonflowers!"_

 _"Yes, you, Hanazuki!" Rainbow Hemka exclaims cheerfully._

 _"Moonflowers were created by Little Dreamer to prevent the Darkness from returning and taking the Moons again_ _. The life on each moon must raise the Seedling Moonflower with just as much love as the sun and moon gave each other in order for them to grow properly..." Sleepy pauses, looking a bit guilty before he resumes, "and with his remaining power, Little Dreamer creates the Treasures to grow Treasure Trees and gives them to the growing Moonflowers born on every moon. Every colorful Treasure Tree grown makes the Moonflowers stronger, and gives power back to Little Dreamer, while black Treasure Trees, the incarnations of a failed Moonflower that despairs, give the Darkness more power. Despair draws the Darkness closer, and stops the moon from reaching its sun._

 _"All Moonflowers were born because of the emotions that the suns and moons felt for each other, and when they finally reunite with a Moonflower's presence, a **wonderful thing happens**."_

 _With these words, a bright light begins to rise over the moon's surface._

 _The closest star, the Sun._

 _It's warm, so close, so real..._

 _Hanazuki didn't remember the story. She only remembered this moment._

 _It was as if the light was captured into her heart, and the most beautiful feeling blossomed from within._

 _Seeing the light of the sun for the first time, this feeling created something beautiful._

 _The sun allowed the Seedling's flower to completely bloom, albeit temporarily._

 _It did not glow just one color._

 _Her flower had bloomed in the presence of the Sun, and it was a **rainbow.**_

* * *

It seemed like an eternity in blackness before Hanazuki awoke again.

Rubbing her eyes, she sees Kiyoshi staring at her in worry.

"You're alive," he sighs in relief.

"Kiyoshi...?" Hanazuki mutters, exhausted. She tries to stand, but cannot.

"You were wounded and burned by black treasure juice acid. I had to find someone to help you before you could... well..." Kiyoshi steps back nervously.

Sleepy Unicorn comes into Hanazuki's field of vision, looking unamused.

"You were told that this was too dangerous for you."

* * *

 **Hanazuki is screwed.**

 **Listened to the "Over The Garden Wall" OST while writing the beginning of this chapter. COME WAYWARD SOULS, ANYONE? good stuff.**

 **Of course, the horrible origins story was something I came up with on the fly... sorry that exists now**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	13. Bitter

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"Sleepy...?" Hanazuki laughs softly despite the seizing pain in her arm, "You weren't supposed to know..."

The unicorn glares harshly at the injured little Moonflower.

"I used healing magic for your wounds, but the acid burn will need extra treatment. You don't have any excuses for this. I have to send you back home before my brother discovers I've left."

 _What even happened while I was out?_ Hanazuki asks herself.

His gaze softens when he turns to face Kiyoshi. Mournful... with the slightest hint of pride in him, perhaps?

"Thank you so much, Kiyoshi. Please, I'm sending you with her. Think of it as an apology gift. That moon is welcoming and safe."

"But you-" Kiyoshi starts, but Sleepy interjects calmly.

"I can handle this. I promised I would protect you, and I want to be trustworthy for you this time. Get in the Space Surfer, now."

* * *

As Sleepy carried Hanazuki to the Space Surfer, he was quickly explaining her moon to Kiyoshi.

"And then there's these fuzzy little guys called Hemkas- they've taken care of Hanazuki ever since she was born, and I'm certain they'd welcome you, too..."

Helping both Moonflowers into the ship, he looks towards Hanazuki rather coldly again.

"By the way, H, I'm sending a message to the Hemkas about this ordeal after I get you going."

A beam of red colored magic came from a distance and caused a whole black Treasure Tree to burst into bits from the thankfully poorly aimed shot.

" _How dare you,"_ a harsh, familiar voice growled, the same black unicorn with the gnarled horn and scar came into view, " _think you could possibly leave here again...?"_

Without any hesitation, Sleepy ignores Hanazuki's and Kiyoshi's cries of alarm and sends the Space Surfer far off into space.

Back home.

The last they saw of the moon was a simple visit that escalated quickly into a full-blown war.

* * *

Hanazuki glows lime green, rocking back and forth, clutching her hurt arm with one hand.

Drifting through space on a set course for her moon, she sat next to a silent Kiyoshi.

"I only wanted to meet you... I know Sleepy said I couldn't come, but I didn't want to feel like the only Moonflower anymore... Now he's in danger and I must've made Dazz and the Hemkas so worried, and... and I still haven't gotten an explanation! Kiyoshi!" She jumps up and down, flickering red, "What happened while I was unconscious!? Why was Twisted attacking!? Why didn't you and Sleepy even ta-"

"We already talked," Kiyoshi mutters.

"I went to find help after I found you. Sleepy was with some rebel unicorns, and I found him at their camp trying to formulate an escape plan... he was shocked to see me. Told me how big I'd gotten, apologized countless times... I took him to you, and he healed you, and we... we started to catch up while waiting for you to awaken..."

"Oh..." The younger Moonflower sits back down again, glancing back up at the dark bud on Kiyoshi's head, comparing it to her own beautifully bloomed hydrangea flower, immediately feeling bad. Kiyoshi seems to notice this.

"Noble... I mean Sleepy, was really the only person who cared for me when I was a Seedling. Twisted didn't believe in the abilities of a Moonflower and managed to convince the other unicorns that I had no use to them because I was so unfamiliar to them, and so small then, I couldn't walk or talk. Sleepy was the one who taught me how to walk and talk and encouraged me, but Twisted only told me very hurtful things, and I grew my first Treasure Tree with that. It was black, and I was only able to grow those. My flower never bloomed because the black ones were all I could grow.

"Then the moon got attacked by this huge, horrible black cloud," Kiyoshi pulls his hair down in front of his eyes, starting to shiver, "it got power from my trees, and Twisted blamed me and put all the other unicorns against me ... Sleepy tried to defend me, but was weakened and attacked. He didn't have enough magic left to escape with me, so he saved himself, and I hid in my forest of black trees ever since. He's regretted his action since then, too."

Hanazuki listens to the story intently, a solemn expression on her face. She felt confused as to why Kiyoshi was so doubted and mistreated on his moon when the Hemkas were so kind to her. And what, exactly, was the 'cloud' Kiyoshi talked about? She figured she'd ask once the elder Moonflower was finished.

"The unicorns were so traumatized by the attack that they followed Twisted's instructions to use their magic 24/7 to make a dome that would protect the moon from the cloud. While it worked, some unicorns got lazy and rebelled after some time... wondered if the cloud was just some nightmare. They created a campsite near my forest and I would visit sometimes. I suppose they didn't remember or recognize me, as they let me stay around. And now Sleepy is in danger again. He's staying there for me... " Kiyoshi curls into a ball, his highlights turning black again.

Hanazuki puts a hand on the older Moonflower's shoulder, trying to lighten his mood, forgetting about her own questions in concern for his well being.

"Sleepy is very smart and strong. I think he will be okay... hey, once we get to my moon, I can show you around..." she giggles nervously, "if the Hemkas aren't furious with me, of course."

"...What's it like there?" Kiyoshi asks warily, slightly lifting his head.

"It's a beautiful, colorful moon. I think you'll like to meet Pink."

"Pink?"

"Pink Hemka," Hanazuki confirms, a smile on her face, "going by what Chicken Plant tells me, she's kind of like... my mommy, I guess! ...But I grew from a seed, so she's my adoptive mommy...?"

Kiyoshi just stares with a bewildered look- his moon had no Chicken Plants nor anybody to teach him about parental figures.

"Oh!" Hanazuki excitedly takes Kiyoshi's hands, turning orange, "we'll have so much fun! Maybe we can get your flower to finally bloom, too!"

She babbles on and on to the confused Kiyoshi to no end as the Space Surfer approaches a familiar blue moon in the distance.

* * *

In Hanazuki's absence, the Big Bad had briefly touched down, but due to the presence of colorful Treasure Trees, it could only reach and damage a single thing.

As the Space Surfer comes in for the landing, the young Moonflowers see Dazzlessence and the Hemkas starting to gather below on the surface, their faces lighting up with joy and relief for the children's safety.

The ship lands with a soft thump, and the glass window retracts, letting the passengers exit.

"Hanazuki!" Light Blue cries, grabbing the little girl's hands tightly, the other Hemkas following suit and hugging her, asking her a myriad of questions.

"Why would you do that?"

"Are you okay?"

In all the commotion, Hanazuki notices that Pink is not present.

Dazzlessence calmly approaches the new guest as the Hemkas fuss over Hanazuki in worry.

"You're Kiyoshi, right? It's nice to meet you, buddy. I'm Dazzlessence Jones."

As they greet each other, Dark Green, Red, Orange and Purple curiously come closer to the new Moonflower.

After the initial panic, the moon starts to calm down shortly.

It was decided that Dazzlessence and a few Hemkas would show Kiyoshi around, while the rest would take care of Hanazuki.

While Blue, Lavender, Light Blue and Lime Green went to get medicinal herbs to treat Hanazuki's burn, fusing to protect themselves, the little Moonflower was sent to sit in the Time Out Cave. Yellow stayed with her. She was too scared to make eye contact.

"Um," the Hemka clears his throat, tilting to the side, "Hanazu-"

"You must be really mad," Hanazuki mutters, turning away, turning blue, "really disappointed in me... for not listening to you, for making you worry so much. For putting you through all this trouble. I got too carried away... I just wanted to meet another Moonflower, and then I learned how dangerous other moons could be. The black trees hurt me. A lot..."

A moment of silence.

"I'm not mad at you."

Hanazuki turns her head. Yellow chuckles softly, reaching out to wipe her tears away.

"I'm really not."

"B-but why!?" Hanazuki sputters, jumping to her feet, "Everything you told me, I never listened, I-"

"You're just a little girl, Hanazuki," the Hemka answers, willing the girl to sit down again, "you had so many questions that everyone was too hesitant to answer you. But you were brave enough to go and try to find out those answers for yourself. Yes, I was worried, but look at you, my little moonbeam! You survived it... That's just how strong you are, you know...?"

Tears are forming in Yellow's eyes. He wraps his ears around Hanazuki tightly.

"You're full of surprises. Coming home safe and sound was what we all needed. And now you're here. I'm so happy to have you with me that I don't think it's possible to get upset right now..."

Clinging to Yellow, Hanazuki starts to relax. This was home. What she'd missed. The forgiveness, the kindness, the gentleness, the security, the warmth that Kiyoshi's moon had none of.

"And if your times have been rough and you're feeling pretty down, what better to do than to _turn it around?"_ the joyful Hemka suggests, beaming.

"There's always a way to turn negatives into positives, and I believe you can do that with this situation, too."

* * *

 _"It's all right, sweetie. Don't be scared. I'll catch you if you fall."_

 _Hanazuki toddles to the edge of the mouth portal, turning lime green and wobbling upon seeing the way down._

 _"Purple, I can't!"_

 _The Hemka's ears outstretched as he stands on the ground before the Moonflower in the portal, he calls back to her encouragingly._

 _"Be brave! Trust me! I love you! Believe in the me that believes in you!_

 _...Please?"_

 _The Moonflower looks away from the ground. She takes a deep breath._

 _And she jumps._

 _As promised, Purple Hemka catches her, holding her close and secure._

 _"You did it."_

 _"I did it," the child echoes happily._

 _"But why are we on the Dark Side, Purple? The other Hemkas said we should never ever go here..."_

 _"The other Hemkas aren't going to stop me," Purple says, striking a heroic pose, making Hanazuki giggle, "besides, there's someone who lives here, and I want you to meet him."_

 _"Why would anyone live down here? It's so dark, and full of Mazzadrils, and very lonely," the Moonflower muses, climbing on Purple's head as he supports her._

 _"It has... sentimental meaning to him. He's been here so long that he managed to really make it his home. And he's not exactly alone. There's Basil Ganglia and the Mazzadrils."_

 _Hanazuki just laughs._

 _"That's not very good company!"_

 _As the pair travel further through the Dark Side, they come across a whole field of strange looking plants. The food they were growing was colorful and looked quite appetizing._

 _"What's this?" the Moonflower asks, awed._

 _"Doughy's 'pastry field'," Purple answers nonchalantly, "wouldn't expect donuts and cupcakes to just grow out of the ground, but on our moon, they can."_

 _"Oh, visitors!" An unfamiliar but friendly shrill voice came from around the corner. Doughy Bunington, carrying all sorts of Treasures of many colors in a basket, approaches the Moonflower and Hemka, putting the bushel of treasures down._

 _Purple salutes in greeting, and the hot dog looking creature does a similar salute in return. Hanazuki is just confused._

 _It's so nice to see you again," Doughy exclaims cheerfully, looking down at the Moonflower, "and you are Hanazuki, right? Purple told me all about you and your Treasure Trees! I gotta say, thank you so much! The fruits are absolutely delicious and give unique flavors to everything in the field!"_

 _Hanazuki was surprised. This person used the treasure juices to grow this entire crop? How did he keep Mazzadrils away to be able to accomplish growing all these plants, anyway?_

 _"You guys are just in time for harvesting, by the way!"_

 _The three then enjoyed a 'healthy' lunch of nothing but cupcakes and donuts. The Moonflower briefly wondered how Doughy managed to survive here if all he ate were sweets._

 _"Mister Doughy, what do you do about Mazzadrils?" Hanazuki asks, too curious to keep her questions to herself. She glances around in worry for the one eyed beasts as the name was spoken._

 _Doughy simply starts laughing in response._

 _"Those creatures may look menacing, but they really couldn't hurt a fly, you know?"_

 _"Wha...?" Hanazuki tilts her head._

 _Doughy stands up and whistles. A massive Mazzadril lifts its head at the sound. Panting like a dog, it gallops over excitedly, causing the ground to rumble with every humongous step. The creature is drooling everywhere._

 _"You tamed one," Purple breathes._

 _"Yep! This is Maggie," the hot dog man introduces the happy monster, which clumsily walks in a circle before laying down, causing another brief earthquake._

 _Hanazuki hides under the stone table, shivering, turning lime green._

 _"But Mazzadrils are scary! One attacked me when I was little..."_

 _"I know it's scary, or traumatizing from past experiences, but not all Mazzadrils are bad," Doughy pats Maggie, "some of them could be, yes, but some are misunderstood. It kind of depends on personality, I guess, but Maggie is the one that protects me and the field from anything that might attack. She's a very brave one, just like you for coming all the way to this misunderstood place."_

 _The Moonflower peeks at the friendly beast from under the table. It looked so peaceful, not a hint of malice towards anyone, unlike the first Mazzadril she encountered._

 _Turning dark purple, she stands up and pets the creature, ending a long hatred of the species that she once feared._

* * *

The cave's door slides open suddenly.

Hanazuki's eyes widen.

"Pink?"

The Hemka, weeping with joy, flings her ears around Hanazuki tightly, kissing her face and nuzzling her. Yellow smiles at this, but his eyes hold a faint hint of melancholy. Pink was followed by the Hemkas that looked for Hanazuki's medicine, herbs in tow.

"Thank goodness you're all right... I can't express in words how happy I am to see your face again... I thought I would lose you... my precious, beautiful little flower..."

As Hanazuki basks in the attention, sitting with Pink, she eats the medicinal herbs given to her. They were, of course, disgusting, but she watched in awe as her acid burn stopped hurting and vanished completely.

"Everything is fine now," Pink smiles.

One of her ears was held behind her back while the other cradled Hanazuki.

The ear behind her back was starting to become numb, transparent, fading into nothing.

"You should try one," Lime says shakily, trying to sound joking, handing Pink one of the leaves. She looks worried for a moment, but then covers it up with a smile, and eats the leaf, peering behind her to watch as her ear starts to reappear and resolidify, sighing in relief.

Tears fall from her eyes, and Hanazuki looks worried for a moment, but Pink just laughs, gently ruffling the child's petal-like hair with her now healed ear, calming her down.

"It's quite bitter, isn't it?"

* * *

 **twist endings right?**

 **Headcanon: Maggie is the Mazzadril from the Hanazuki short film**

 **Hanazuki's flower is a hydrangea, representing powerful emotions. Fitting, right?**

 **Kiazuki's is a Lily of the Valley, and Maroshi's is a Hibuscus.**

 **at least, I believe that's what their flowers are. Not sure about Kiyoshi.**

 **Also, Purple is reincarnated Kamina confirmed? Nobody will get that reference, I bet.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	14. Remembered

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been kind of out of it for a while. But now I'm back!**

 **I know it's been a few months, I've not been feeling very up to writing stories but now I'm finally trying to get back into the swing of things. God, I hate winter. I hope you all had happy holidays though!**

 **I apologize that this chapter is pretty short, I'm still kind of recovering from my hiatus and last chapter took quite a dark turn... Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Kiyoshi had settled nicely on the new moon, acquainted with all of the creatures that lived there.

Hanazuki suggested that they could be 'Moonflower siblings', and everyone treated Kiyoshi like family, but the boy couldn't help but still feel on edge in such a new place. He was so used to being alone and unfriendliness from others, that the kindness from these strangers was unnerving to him.

It did, at least, let his bud finally bloom a little, lime green with fear. And with it came a treasure, which grew into his first colorful tree.

Things were changing at a rapid pace, becoming so different from what they were used to.

Hanazuki didn't get to see Pink Hemka very much anymore, and when she did, Pink would find plenty of time to play with her, still laughing, still joyful and radiating love for everyone around her, especially the little Moonflower. She simply got tired very easily, and that didn't concern Hanazuki much.

But sometimes Hanazuki experienced a phenomenon- of which she thought was a hallucination, perhaps- of being able to see right through Pink, seeing her bright color, her softness, her warmth, her whole presence and existence- starting to fade away like the memories of a long ago dream. It looked like it was hurting her, as she shed tears. Yet, she still smiled.

Hanazuki would ask about this, but never received a solid answer, just that perhaps she _was_ dreaming.

But she understood: when she does not receive an answer, everyone is too afraid to tell her. That means something bad is happening.

* * *

 _"These plants can heal most illnesses, but..._

 _You were not just exposed to the Big Bad. It struck you, which very much worsens the disease..._

 _The plants can only delay your symptoms then, not cure you."_

 _For the very first time, Basil Ganglia seemed... almost sympathetic, of the anguished faces around him._

 _The three words nobody ever thought he would say finally slipped out, hesitant and quiet._

 _"...I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Nearing her end, Pink figured that she should make the best of her remaining time.

" _There are no happy endings._

 _Endings are the saddest part._

 _So just give me a happy middle,_

 _and a very happy start."_

And with this middle nearing its end, it was time to make life worthwhile. After all, the length of a life didn't matter to Pink. It was the quality of the life spent that made it so wonderful.

It would be good for Hanazuki to face loss in the long run, wouldn't it? Life cannot always go the way that one wants- one can't fully mature without facing loss. Not all parts of a lifetime could be positive, after all. There's positivity and negativity, two sides of the same coin.

But there were more sweet memories to be made before the bitter end. If there is one single thing anyone wishes for before they die, it is to be remembered fondly.

And if Pink was leaving so early in Hanazuki's life, she wanted to be remembered by her Moonflower, and Hanazuki would know that death cannot truly part them.

* * *

"Light Blue?"

Hanazuki approaches the glamorous Hemka in the little cave, a look of mild concern on her little face.

Outside the cave, it had begun to snow. Winter was coming again. The seasons had gone around for six years- Hanazuki grew accustomed to them.

"Is Pink sick, Light Blue?"

Light Blue suddenly bolts up in surprise, gasping.

"Huh? What? Sweetie, who told you that?"

The Moonflower flinches from the unexpected shock.

"Ah- well... I just figured... she doesn't play much with me and Kiyoshi now, and she's been acting strange..."

Green Hemka wakes up from a daydream and listens to the conversation.

"No, no, darling," Light Blue answers, "she's just... she..." The Hemka rubs her head in mild frustation, unable to think of an excuse to protect the child, "I can't lie to you, Hanazuki. Pink is sick."

Hanazuki pouts with pity for her Hemka mother figure.

"Is there a way I can help her feel better? I hate being sick."

Light Blue's eyes light up with an idea.

 _If she thinks it's the simple kind of sick she gets..._

"I think you should go see her. You and Kiyoshi could go and... tell her a story, like Orange does for you when you're feeling under the weather, you know? She misses you a lot."

Hanazuki immediately brightens up. Going out and playing in the soft fluffy snow, she hurries to find her Moonflower brother.

"Okay, Light Blue! Hey, Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi!"

Light Blue sighs as she watches the little girl leave, oblivious to the pain that the future would be bringing.

"We should tell her the truth," Green comments nonchalantly, "I mean, Pink Hemka is dying."

"I know," Light Blue replies.

"It's not good to be hiding things from her. We have to teach her these things," the mellow Hemka states calmly, "if we lie or distort the truth so much for her sake, it isn't really helping her in a situation like this."

"I'm aware," was the redundant reply.

The two Hemkas watch the snow fall from the cavern they sat in to hide from the weather.

"Til then, we have to stay strong," Green catches a snowflake with one ear, watching it crumble and melt away.

"I have a feeling that this winter's going to be long."


	15. Shadows

**I do not own Hanazuki.**

 **I finally reached summer break and found my inspiration. I'm sorry for the delay again. I lost my tablet that I write with and it's frustrating me a lot... again, since I haven't written very much for a long time, I apologize for the quality of this chapter.**

 **HEROS Central- Don't be sad D: I don't wanna spoil what happens...**

* * *

Hanazuki lifts her head to the soft twinkling glimmer of snowflakes on the pale pink grass. In her mind, a memory stirs. Thoughts race in her mind as she tries to calm her growing anxiety, remembering that Pink was sick. And her condition was only getting worse.

* * *

 _The rain was cold and thunder loud, the lightning striking the moon lighting up the skies like the dawn._

 _Hanazuki hated the rain. She couldn't help but think of all the things that could happen to Chicken Plant or Mirror Plant- they couldn't move!- or anyone who wandered into the storm. Shivering, she curls up in the Time Out Cave, near Dazzlessence (as he says he is quite indestructible, even by the forces of lightning) and covers her ears. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully. It surprised her how easily they could sleep through the heavy rain and the blasting gunshot sounds of thunder._

 _A low voice chuckles from behind her._

 _"Hey, Hana-Z... y'alright?"_

 _Dark Green Hemka yawns, lifting up his head to look at the girl, a soft and dreamy look in his eyes._

 _"Wow... I know ya really don't like the rain, but this is a little too much, don'cha think? You're really wound up about it."_

 _Hanazuki pouts, a shaky sigh escaping her, flickering lime green. She's stressed._

 _"It's too loud...and... and what if the lightning strikes one of us? What if Mirror Plant and Chicken Plant or even the Treasure Trees... what if they get struck? They're stuck where they are, rooted to the ground in one vulnerable place-"_

 _"Mm?" Sleepy Unicorn rolls over onto his back, opening one eye, "What's all this about being stuck?"_

 _"Hanazuki's worried about the Plants," Dark Green answers, "though it's kinda funny because she's a Moon **flower** and that's a plant-"_

 _"Stop," Hanazuki mutters, hiding her face in her arms. Dark Green sighs and wraps his ears around her in a calming hug._

 _"I'm sorry for upsetting you, sweetie. The thing is... Mirror Plant and Chicken Plant are always fine after a stormy night, you remember? In fact, they're usually a lot happier."_

 _The Moonflower lifts her head up._

 _"They actually like the rain," Sleepy adds, "unlike you, they're rooted to the ground and the rain nourishes them and helps them grow. Treasure Trees might like the rainbow goop better, but rain helps them a little, too."_

 _"What about the lightning?" Hanazuki looks at Sleepy with wide eyes._

 _"Now you're imagining the worst case scenario," Sleepy chuckles, "Think of how loud the thunder is. If it's soft, the lightning is further away. And even if it's a little louder after, it's still several miles away. It's only a one-in-a-million chance the lightning could actually do any damage, you know. The Plants and Trees get a pretty amazing light show to watch, and aside from them, we're all safe and secure in here."_

 _Hanazuki lays down._

 _"If you're still having trouble ... just listen to the rhythm of the rain," Dark Green smiles, "sometimes background noise from nature like that is really soothing. Really adds to the ambiance, y'know? Mellows me out."_

 _The three of them lie down, the Moonflower cuddling up close to Sleepy Unicorn, and just listens to the peaceful melody of the rain._

 _Her highlights glow dark green as she starts to relax and fall into a deep, calm sleep._

* * *

Hanazuki could only pray that Sleepy Unicorn was doing all right. Since the day she and Kiyoshi left the latter's moon a few months before, there had only been a single update. A holographic message from him stated that he was enlisting the help of rebel unicorns to build a new Space Surfer to get home.

And Pink... was only getting worse.

The Moonflower's spirits couldn't be lifted by the Stella Choream, the Sun's appearance marking a new year. There was no Sleepy, and Pink couldn't celebrate.

And it was all her fault.

If she hadn't snuck into the Space Surfer and just stayed with the Hemkas, everything would have been fine, just as it always was. Her mother figure wouldn't be dying and Sleepy's fate wouldn't be a mystery- he'd be in his little mushroom grove, snoozing away like always...

Hanazuki just felt like a criminal. Like the world was crumbling to pieces, a shattered reality before her. The moon started to lose its color in her eyes, much like the broken, barren grey moon she saw once, as an abundance of blue treasure trees grew.

And then... one day, it happened.

 _The Black Treasure Tree._

 ** _Despair._**

The seed was chucked to the Dark Side of the moon as Hanazuki began to panic, the angry eyes of the tree staring her down. She'd let those negative emotions cast a shadow over her and it began to hurt.

She refused to tell anyone about this tree. Perhaps a Mazzadril would uproot and destroy it before realizing its fruits were... acidic. Oh, right. No chance of that. She hoped the darkness of that part of the moon would conceal the tree from being noticed. In all her stress, she didn't know what to do. So she just began to run away, just wishing to pretend everything was just as it was a few minutes before.

"Hanazuki," Kiyoshi suddenly calls after the smaller Moonflower, concern coloring his voice as he walks towards her, "what happened? Where are you going?"

"Oh! Kiyoshi," Hanazuki starts nervously, skidding in her tracks, "I was just... I saw a Moon Widow and it freaked me out, so I ran away..."

It seemed like a plausible story to Kiyoshi, to Hanazuki's relief.

"Anyway," the male Moonflower takes a deep breath, "Pink wants to see you. She doesn't have a lot of time left, so we have to hurry back."

* * *

 _ **there's some angst up in here...**_


	16. Dawn

**I don't own Hanazuki: Full of Treasures.**

 **Guest (6/4/18): ironically she's my favorite Hemka. I think I said that before. If you've read Fading Flame before this will be a little different but still... yeah, pretty sad. Feels Fest 2018?**

 **I don't have anything against Pink, of course. The purpose of her passing is to illustrate that loss can happen early in a child's life and it can hurt them a lot. How does Hanazuki deal with it and how do her loved ones help her? That's the question. How do you find happiness when you feel lost? Of course she has a legacy. Never forget :)**

 **On the subject of the flowers, that's a very good observation! I think Hanazuki's flower is a hydrangea simply inspired by a statue of her at the 2017 Hascon- it looked like one to a friend of mine and after taking a closer look I decided to put that in this work. Though a dandelion is also a nice guess, we don't know for sure until the staff confirms what kind of flowers they have if necessary. On a side note, I thought dandelions were technically weeds and wouldn't really work with the whole flower thing.**

 **I'd simply like to thank you for reading my work! :)**

 **Someone tell Hasbro to upload Season 2. I'm going crazy and need some new inspiration... but guys they spoiled a new Hemka in those leaked shorts** **and I love her**

* * *

"Hanazuki...?"

Her voice is whispery and frail, but even after all she's been through, it still sounds like her.

 _Pink is strong,_ Hanazuki thinks; _she's strong because she loves me... she wouldn't want me to give in to despair..._ These thoughts drift from thoughts of strength to thoughts of guilt, thinking Pink would be very disappointed if Hanazuki didn't tell her about the black Treasure Tree, even if it would be their last conversation. She could not simply accept that Pink was dying. And it's her fault, all hers...

"Don't be scared... it's still me."

The Moonflower crawls closer to Pink, Kiyoshi and the other Hemkas backing up to give them room.

And Hanazuki just cries, clutching the translucent fur she can barely feel anymore, Pink staying silent. It felt cold, and Pink's tears felt like ice. Her presence was the most comforting thing to Hanazuki, and to lose her would be losing hope.

Memories of being a Seedling, Pink cradling her, hugs, kisses, and that lullaby race through the girl's mind. How long ago had it been since she last heard that song?

"Pink... I love you, I love you..."

"I love you too, flower... I'm sorry this hap-"

"No!" Hanazuki blurts out, "I'm sorry... I'm killing you! I left and the... the Big Bad hit and I... It's my fault... I grew a despair Treasure Tree, Pink, and that only draws the Big Bad back here... I don't want this happening to you, I never did, and for it to happen to anyone else, I..."

The other Hemkas stand, wide eyed in surprise at the outburst and the confession.

"Hanazuki," Pink starts softly, doing her best to wipe the tears off of the child's face, "if you hadn't gone to space, what would have become of Kiyoshi? He would still be hiding from the unicorns if you didn't go. He never would have bloomed as beautifully as you if you didn't find him. You saved someone."

The Moonflower blinks.

"One thing has a chance to live, I suppose... _balancing it out_ is fair. That goes for your Treasure Tree, too. All of those colorful trees and only a single Despair one. The Big Bad may try to seek it out, but the rainbow of colors, those hundreds of other trees that you and Kiyoshi made won't allow it. You didn't kill me. Don't ever think that, please. I didn't want to leave you yet, and it hurts me to see you like this... I can't possibly imagine how confused and hurt you feel... but if I can offer something to console you; to me, this isn't really my end," Pink smiles.

"It isn't...?"

"I believe," the Hemka speaks again, her voice getting quieter by the minute, "that even if I can't be seen or heard, I'll still be here. In little bits and pieces of conversation, in memories, in everything I loved in life, and that means you, too. People are not necessarily _gone_ when they pass. In fact, as long as you remember them, they're always there, just not in a physical way. The story goes on for them. We aren't gone forever. We all have a spirit that lives on."

She's fading away, little by little. Hanazuki cannot feel her touch anymore, it just felt cold.

"There wasn't a single moment in your life that I wasn't proud of you, Hanazuki... thank you for being honest. That's the kind of person that I hoped you could become, and that makes me even more proud.

"Could you do me... one last favor?"

"...yes?"

"You remember that lullaby I used to sing to you?"

Hanazuki's face pales. She wipes away the snot and tears covering her face.

"Yes," she says. Her tone was more serious this time. She could easily predict what Pink wanted, but allows her to finish her final request.

"I haven't heard your beautiful singing in a long, long time, and I was wondering... if you could sing that song for me this time around. Words can't describe how much I'd appreciate it, flower."

The young Moonflower takes hold of one of Pink's freezing ears, barely an outline now.

"Okay."

She takes a deep breath, and started singing.

 _"I found a star_ _and I put it in the night sky_

 _so I could show it to you._

 _And the night, it will flicker, and your eyes catch a glimmer_

 _Of the lighthouse I made for you..."_

Pink was crying again, but she was smiling... Hanazuki did her best not to cry again, herself. She wanted to be as strong as Pink was to live with the Big Bad sickness for so long, in these final moments they had together.

And as she sang, she smiled back... her highlights turned from blue to bright pink.

" _Old photographs, capture the light,_

 _search for a glow we can keep..."_

Pink mouths a shaky "thank you" as she starts to fade away completely.

 _"With two tiny eyes,_

 _blue, like the skies,_

 _or the waves, the waves of-"_

As Pink's presence vanishes from sight and feeling, Hanazuki manages to hit the final two notes.

 _"...the sea..."_

It takes a moment for everyone to take in the situation. Hanazuki stares at her empty hands. Nothing was left behind but the memory that Pink was once there. The emotion of love was Pink's gift to Hanazuki, though, and thinking of that kept a smile on the Moonflower's face. In a way, Pink was a part of her now.

She had died smiling, sweet memories flooding back from a familiar tune.

Hanazuki steps out and looks up at the ethereal starry sky. The tears came back, but never shattered her smile or the pink glow surrounding her. The other Hemkas and Kiyoshi follow, looking inspired by her example.

Little Dreamer drops a single treasure- it turns pink upon reaching Hanazuki, who drops it where she stands. The Treasure Tree grows and the group just observes it for a moment.

A heart shaped leaf blows off of the branches and into Hanazuki's open hand. She curls a fist around it and holds it to her own heart.

 _Thank you for the memories._

 _Thank you for loving me._

 _Thank you for helping me be a good person._

 _Thank you just for being you._

 _No one can take your place in my heart._

* * *

 ***blasts "Remember Me" from Coco***

 **im sorry**

 **This chapter genuinely hurts me bad.**

 **I also apologize if it's too cheesy.**

 **pink was always a fan of sappy dramatic cliches. rest in peace favorite hemka.**

 **The story still goes on. We get to meet another familiar face and I did not forget about Glamour/Teal/Light Blue's memory! (HASBRO STOP CHANGING HER NAME!) I had nowhere to put it in this chapter.**

 **See you next chapter, thank you for reading, and any comments, positive or negative are appreciated.**


End file.
